


Lace and Leather

by DontCallMeFedya, Krisinie_mysli



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Atelier AU, Dirty Talk, Dressing Room Sex, Edward Nygma is the Riddler, Everyone Is Alive, Humor, M/M, Oswald is Van Dahl, but also he is a horny bitch, oswald can sew, they first meet when they are already big boys
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontCallMeFedya/pseuds/DontCallMeFedya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisinie_mysli/pseuds/Krisinie_mysli
Summary: AU, в котором Пингвин, король Готэма и управляющий семейным ателье династии Ван Даль, сталкивается с капризным клиентом и его, на первый взгляд, кричащей безвкусицей.Каждая их встреча – нечто среднее между дракой и свиданием.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Освальд расправил складки тонкой ткани и проследил пальцем вдоль одной из полосок. Он нахмурился. Рулон этой костюмной шерсти обошёлся их ателье невероятно дорого, хотя Пингвину и удалось договориться с поставщиком о колоссальной скидке. Но что-то в ней было не так. Освальд достал из ящика стола линейку и приложил её к ткани. Так он и думал. На середине полоска утолщалась на целый миллиметр, и не заметить это было сложно. Он раздражённо сжал ткань в пальцах. Что же, эти итальянские идиоты поплатятся, что прислали ему брак и потратили его время.

Он достал огромные острые ножницы и вырезал квадрат посреди рулона ткани. Затем нашёл свой личный каталог и степлером прицепил к одной из страниц образец. «Не умеют измерять толщину полос!!!» — вывел он в каталоге, едва не протыкая ручкой бумагу. Каждая страница этого блокнота была испещрена его объёмными записями и другими образцами.

В дверь постучали, и он поднял голову. Его нечасто беспокоили. Он сердито крикнул:

— Войдите!

В мастерскую влетел один из его портных, но неловко замер на пороге.

— Господин Ван Даль, я помню, что вы требовали не тревожить вас по мелочам, но этот клиент, он странный, то есть, к нам приходят всякие… чудаки, но этот совершенно дикий, он…

— Так, притормози, — Освальд махнул ему рукой, позволяя пройти вглубь комнаты. —В чём странность? И почему ты решил, что стоит отрывать меня от работы, чтобы сообщить об очередном капризном идиоте?

Портной тяжело сглотнул и сказал:

— Он хочет костюм из трёх частей: пальто, рубашку, галстук и металлическую накладку на узел галстука. И всё из разных тканей. Запринтованных, в разных оттенках зелёного.

Освальд несколько раз моргнул и нервно рассмеялся.

— Нам всё же стоит ввести предварительную консультацию по телефону с каждым клиентом, чтобы не подпускать к ателье очередного безумного циркача. Ты рассказал ему, сколько будет стоить одна лишь запечатка ткани? 

Портной закивал.

— Да, и набросил сверху тридцать процентов от стоимости, плюс оплата доставки из Европы. Ему всё равно. Говорит, деньги уж точно не проблема.

Освальд опустился в кресло и развёл руками.

— Замечательно. Золотая молодёжь — отвратительные клиенты, но платят щедро. Чего же ты тогда ждёшь? Дои эту золотую антилопу.

— Господин Ван Даль, есть ещё одна проблема, — портной болезненно поморщился, будто ожидая, что Освальд с минуты на минуту метнёт в него блестящими ножницами, удачно расположившимися возле его руки. — У него есть наброски для костюма, но он хочет, чтобы именно вы занимались конструированием.

— Чего? — фыркнул Освальд. — Я не занимаюсь конструированием костюмов для каких-то двинутых мажоров с улицы. Кто он такой вообще? Как его зовут? 

— Мистер Нигма, сэр. Эдвард Нигма.

— Впервые слышу.

— Говорит, он недавно прибыл в Готэм, но уже весьма наслышан о вас и ателье. Хочет лично познакомиться с вами и вашими трудами.

— Только приехал, а столько амбиций, — цокнул языком Освальд. 

Он обвёл взглядом свой стол, на который были взвалены отрезы тканей. Все серые, чёрные, коричневые. В их семейное ателье приходили за костюмами самые богатые люди города, но, к сожалению, мало чья фантазия шагала дальше перехода от двубортных пиджаков к сюртукам с застёжкой на одну пуговицу. О вычурных, ярких тканях не могло идти и речи. Помимо самых универсальных цветов Освальд уже давно не заказывал ничего, кроме фиолетового или бордового, и то это всегда были ткани для его личных костюмов. 

Ладно. Клиент явно был безумен, но Освальд мог уделить ему пять минут своего времени, чтобы отвлечься от однообразия своей нынешней работы. В случае чего он всегда сможет засадить этого _мистера Нигму_ в Аркхем.

???

— Мистер Ван Даль! — воскликнула зелёная жердь, отставляя в сторону чашку чая и бодро вскакивая на ноги ещё до того, как Освальд полностью вошёл в комнату. — Я надеялся, что вы всё же осчастливите меня знакомством. Хотя ваш подопечный и убеждал меня в обратном, — Зелёный бросил ядовитый взгляд на портного, который привёл Освальда, и протянул Пингвину руку. — Эдвард Нигма. Зовите меня Эдом. Приятно познакомиться!

Освальд обвёл его оценивающим взглядом, совершенно не скрывая этого. Мужчина будто искрился точно отмеренным очарованием. Он был красив и, без сомнений, знал об этом. Его тёмные глаза казались почти чёрными, о скулы можно было затачивать карандаши, а ноги были настолько длинными и поразительно прямыми, что, если бы Освальд решился применить свои таланты, отшивая регулярные коллекции мужских костюмов, этот Эд Нигма стал бы первым, о ком бы он подумал в качестве модели для подиума. Пингвин поджал губы. Наверняка этот выскочка постоянно красовался перед зеркалом, оттачивая свои изящные жесты. Что за болван.

— Очень мило, мистер Нигма, — сказал Освальд с настолько приторной улыбкой, что даже последний дурак бы понял, насколько неискренней она была. — Мне сообщили, что у вас особые запросы к костюму.

— О, да! — воскликнул Нигма и отдёрнул руку. Он бросился к кофейному столику, у которого вальяжно располагался до того, как заметил Освальда, и схватил с него несколько листов бумаги. — Прошу. Я наслышан, что ваше заведение славится своим профессионализмом, далеко выходящим за рамки стандартных ателье, — сказал он низким тягучим голосом.

Освальд, уже потянувшийся к эскизам, замер, стиснув бумагу в руке. Он поднял глаза на этого мистера Нигму. Заметив перемену настроения Пингвина, тот лишь сыто улыбнулся, опять протягивая Освальду свои эскизы. Кем бы он ни был, но Пингвин уже прекрасно понимал: этот чудила был в курсе деятельности криминального подполья Готэма, которым Освальд удобно управлял из семейного ателье. Что ему было известно? И, что более важно, что было нужно Нигме? Пингвин всё больше сомневался, что тот пришёл именно за костюмом.

— Откуда же вы узнали о нас, если не секрет? Уж очень сомневаюсь, что из статьи в Воге, — пробормотал Освальд.

Нигма довольно оскалился.

— То тут, то там. Разговорами о вашем бизнесе и о _вас_ , мистер Ван Даль, полнится весь штат.

— И какого же рода разговорами? Опять нелепые домыслы и критика? — нахмурился Пингвин. Он достал из нагрудного кармана жилета монокль и разместил его на глазу, разглядывая эскизы.

— Какого бы рода они ни были, они очень интересны. Вы очень любопытная персона, — вкрадчиво сказал Нигма и заложил руки за спину, рассматривая свои рисунки из-за плеча Освальда.

— Могу то же сказать и о вас, мистер Нигма. Более идиотского паттерна для ткани я не видел. Зелёные знаки вопросов? Серьёзно? — покачал головой Пингвин.

— Это вроде талисмана, — пожал плечами Нигма. — Личный символ, если вам так угодно. Как ваши зонтики или пингвины.

Освальд оторвал взгляд от эскизов и вжал их в грудь клиента.

— Это нелепо. Заказывать по три метра ткани с каждым из этих глупых принтов? Вам лучше обратиться к портному при цирке. Думаю, у них как раз завалялось немного обрезков для вашего трико. Удачи с освоением города, — зло усмехнулся Пингвин, перехватил свою трость и направился к двери.

По лицу Нигмы на секунду скользнуло ошеломленное выражение. Казалось, он был поражён, что кто-то смог не пасть от его очарования в первую же секунду знакомства. Он резко развернулся, следуя за Освальдом, и бросил ему в спину:

— Я думал, вы не боитесь трудностей, мистер Пингвин. 

— Трудности и фарс — разные вещи. Зачем мне тратить время своих работников на настолько глупую сделку? — спросил Освальд, остановившись у двери.

Нигма улыбнулся, но на этот раз куда более сдержанно. В его глазах всё ещё сверкали хитрые искры, но по крайней мере эту усмешку Пингвину уже не хотелось стереть ударом кулака.

— Я видел костюмы, которые вы здесь шьёте. Витрину тоже видел. Три новых, но скучных тёмных классических костюма и одно фиолетовое пальто с мехом, которое, судя по достаточно выцветшей ткани, никто не покупает очень, очень давно, — он подошёл немного ближе и обвёл ленивым взглядом все детали наряда Освальда, что отличали его внешний вид от любого другого богатого представителя готэмской элиты средних лет: туфли на массивной рифлёной подошве, ярко-фиолетовые носки, тяжёлые кольца, брошь с зонтиком на лацкане жилета, галстук в мелкие, едва различимые черепа. Пингвину не нужно было следить за его взглядом, чтобы понять, какие мелочи Нигма рассматривает. Он сам тщательно и с любовью избирал каждую из них. — Поправьте меня, если я не прав, мистер Ван Даль, — сказал Эдвард, понизив голос, — но вы до смерти устали от этих однообразных запросов, унылых клиентов и шаблонных костюмов, — он подошёл ещё ближе и вытащил что-то из нагрудного кармана. — Возможно, стоит добавить немного цвета?

Освальд заморгал и растерянно распахнул рот.

— Зелёный, например? — насмешливо спросил он, когда спустя пару мгновений смог совладать с собой.

Нигма издал тихий примирительный смешок.

— Например, зелёный. Хороший цвет, — улыбнулся он и протянул Освальду свою визитку. На ней (не может этого быть!) зелёным было выведено его имя и номер телефона. — Мой любимый, — его улыбка стала более хищной, и Освальд, будто завороженный, принял визитку. — Всегда знаменует начало чего-то нового. 

— Если вы пошутите о том, чтобы дать «зелёный свет» чему-то…

— О нет, в такое время суток я предпочитаю обходиться без настолько примитивных каламбуров, — рассмеялся Нигма. — Но идея, бесспорно, отличная. 

Эдвард взглянул на свою визитку, стиснутую в пальцах Пингвина, и кивнул на неё. 

— Наберите меня, когда образцы ткани будут готовы.

Освальд закрыл глаза и сосчитал до десяти. 

— Деньги вперёд.

— Конечно, — Нигма завёл ладонь под руку Пингвина, всё ещё державшую визитку, остановился в паре сантиметров и замер в приглашающем жесте. Освальд непонимающе нахмурился, но наконец понял, что его просят вернуть визитку, и опустил её в протянутую ладонь. Уголок губ Эдварда дёрнулся в улыбке, и он вытащил из нагрудного кармана карандаш. Он подошёл ещё ближе. Освальд неверяще уставился на него. Что он только позволял себе? 

Нигма облизнул губы, и Пингвин почувствовал, как лицо залилось краской. Он открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, выгнать его, сказать _хоть что-нибудь_ , чтобы вернуть себе власть над ситуацией, но в ту же секунду наваждение рассеялось. Эдвард просто приложил визитку к двери, возле которой стоял Освальд, и начал писать на ней карандашом. Пингвин закрыл глаза и попытался успокоить бешеный пульс, отдающий в ушах.

— Вот, пожалуйста. Мой адрес. Я пока живу в отеле, но вы можете отправить счёт туда.

Освальд открыл глаза. Нигма опять протягивал ему свою проклятую визитку. Пингвин раздражённо выхватил её из его рук. 

— Дизайнерка рассмотрит ваши «эскизы». Её услуги я, конечно, тоже включу в счёт.

— Делайте всё что нужно, мистер Ван Даль, — ласково сказал Нигма. — Уже не могу дождаться, чтобы примерить ваш костюм.

Он наконец отошёл на приличное расстояние и подхватил со стойки своё пальто.

— Надеюсь на скорую встречу, — подмигнул Нигма, закрывая за собой дверь.

Спустя несколько секунд Освальд ощутил, как в ладонь больно врезаются его же ногти. Он не знал, как долго стискивал кулак, но этого времени хватило, чтобы на руке остались глубокие покрасневшие полумесяцы. В другой он всё ещё сжимал визитку.

— Пэнн! — заорал Пингвин.

Через пару мгновений к нему подлетел помощник, тревожно оглядывая Освальда.

— Да, мистер Ван Даль?

Освальд прикусил губу и зажмурился.

— Собери всю возможную информацию об этом «Эдварде Нигме». Он вроде не из Готэма, но мне нужно знать всё, — он бросил визитку поверх эскизов и вздохнул. — И свяжись с дизайнеркой. Пусть взглянет на этот бред.

???

Освальд в очередной раз ткнул вилкой в свой пирог. Вилка застыла в вертикальном положении, чуть наклонившись. 

— Дорогой, если ты не хочешь десерт, незачем портить хороший кусок, — скорее сочувственно, чем осуждающе сказала Гертруда.

— Прости. Я доем его позже, — сказал Освальд и отодвинул от себя тарелку с пирогом.

— Он так выматывается на этой работе, Элайджа, — простонала она. — Может, ты всё же слишком рано отошёл от дел?

— Мама, — вздохнул Освальд и потёр лицо руками. — Я справляюсь. Я не вымотался. Всего лишь не самый удачный день.

— К моему стыду, наше ателье никогда не было более успешным, чем в то время, когда им начал управлять Освальд, — Элайджа успокаивающе положил ладонь поверх руки жены и улыбнулся ей. — Я понимаю причины твоего беспокойства, но он прав. Он отлично справляется, если не сказать превосходно.

Освальд положил подбородок на ладонь и одними губами прошептал отцу «спасибо».

— О! — выражение лица Гертруды тут же сменилось с удручённого на воодушевлённое. — Может, из твоей головы не выходит тот привлекательный молодой человек в зелёном, приходивший сегодня в ателье? В этом всё дело?

— Мама! — воскликнул Освальд. — Что ты… Кто тебе рассказал о нём?

Она сочувственно посмотрела на него.

— Ты уж не думай, что твоя старуха совершенно оторвана от жизни. Я всегда обо всём знаю, — она кокетливо улыбнулась и сделала небольшой глоток чая. — Тем более, у нас не работает ни одного портного, не сумевшего удержаться от болтовни после моих профитролей.

Пингвин устало сжал переносицу. То ли его мать была слишком настойчивой и убедительной, то ли персонал — наивным или бесстрашным. Или всё вместе. В любом случае, стоило пообщаться с работниками. 

— Нет. Нет, бежавший из Метрополиса вор совершенно не застрял у меня в голове.

— О, так у него не только своеобразный вкус, но и оригинальный род деятельности, — заинтересованно подался вперед Элайджа. — На чём профилируется?

— Произведения искусства, — пробормотал Освальд, опять притягивая к себе тарелку с пирогом. Он отрезал небольшой кусочек, заглядывая его с куда большим энтузиазмом, чем тот заслуживал. — Переехал в Готэм пару недель назад. Очевидно, хочет наладить контакты с местным криминалом, чтобы укрепить позиции и продолжать свою деятельность здесь.

— Великолепно! — улыбнулась Гертруда. — Смышлёный, очаровательный, _красивый_.

— Мама… — простонал Освальд. — Только не это опять.

— Что? — невинно спросила она. — Тебе давно стоит завести бизнес-партнёра. Держать подполье в узде намного проще, когда у тебя больше одной пары рук.

— Он проходимец без чувства меры, — фыркнул Пингвин. — Не нужны мне такие партнёры.

— Но ты же всё равно взялся за его заказ, да? — вкрадчиво спросил Элайджа. Освальд нахмурился, но промолчал. — Правильно сделал. Узнай его получше. Выясни его истинные мотивы. Разберись, чем он может быть тебе полезен. И познакомь с родителями, конечно, если партнёрство не ограничится лишь бизнесом, — рассмеялся он.

Освальд невольно представил, как будет выглядеть Нигма, одетый в свой нелепый зелёный костюм, с его дьявольской улыбкой, в особняке его родителей, и невольно присоединился к смеху. Что за глупость!

— Я бы не стал так травмировать твой тонкий вкус, папа, — наконец смог выдавить он.

— Иногда полезно выходить из зоны комфорта, дорогой, — ответил Элайджа. — Чего и тебе желаю, — подмигнул он.

Освальд закатил глаза. Если в понимании его родителей выход из зоны комфорта означал спать с зелёной шпалой из Метрополиса, то он предпочтёт оставаться в её пределах.


	2. Chapter 2

Нигма удобно расположился в кресле просторного шоу-рума ателье Ван Даля. Всё вокруг кричало о роскоши: мебельная обивка, деревянная отделка стен, вешалки и рейлы для одежды казались непомерно дорогими даже без учёта того, что на них находилось. В Метрополисе тоже были подобного вида ателье, но в них не было столько индивидуальности, как в этом. Хозяин явно вкладывал душу в детали. 

Эду наскучил его предыдущий город. В нём не осталось ничего, что вызывало бы хоть малейший интерес. Все уровни были пройдены, а достижения получены. Тем более, в город перестали привозить стоящие выставки из-за постоянных краж и подмен, осуществляемых Нигмой. Нужно было что-то менять.

Эд отставил чашку чая, любезно приготовленную продавцом, перед тем как тот ушёл звать Пингвина. Нигма теперь без сомнений был только его клиентом. Оба они знали, что иначе и быть не может, потому что с его норовом не справится ни один менеджер из штата Освальда, даже самый сдержанный и опытный.

Тем более, попасть к Пингвину было его целью. Он был наслышан об Освальде ещё до прибытия в Готэм, когда прощупывал почву для будущего переезда. Харизматичный мужчина из интеллигентной семьи, что без каких-либо связей добился огромных высот в криминальной среде всего за каких-то пару лет. Его имя было у всех на слуху, но никто не был уверен на сто процентов, что именно Ван Даль является серым кардиналом города.

Эду не пришлось прикладывать много усилий для того, чтобы самолично подтвердить слух о могущественности Пингвина. Путём недолгих размышлений он пришёл к выводу, что лучшим способом зарекомендовать себя в новом городе будет приближённость к его королю. 

Первая встреча с Освальдом разожгла в нём ещё больший интерес, чем прежде. Он был грубоватым и язвительным, но очень притягательным и, чего уж таить, невероятно привлекательным. Каждое их взаимодействие было похоже на игру, амплитуда которой прыгала от перепалки до агрессивного флирта. Он уже являлся в ателье несколько раз для согласования типов тканей, цветов, конструкции, снятия мерок. И каждый раз покидал его со всё большим воодушевлением. Он хотел понравиться Освальду, очаровать его. В конце концов, он не привык быть отвергнутым. 

Обыкновенно ему не приходилось предпринимать никаких особенных действий. Нужные ему люди сами тянулись к нему. Следовало проявить немного заинтересованности, не обязательно искренней, пару раз удачно пошутить — и вот уже самый интересный человек в помещении жаждет компании Нигмы. Со всеми ними было так просто. Немного его личного внимания, и он мог получить от человека всё лучшее, что тот только способен был предложить. А им лестно оттого, что такой умный, привлекательный, состоятельный молодой человек проявляет к ним интерес. Все хотят Нигму в свою коллекцию.

Он забросил ногу на ногу, внимательно глядя на себя в зеркало, расположенное напротив кресла. Даже в пустой комнате он вёл себя так, будто был окружён зрителями. Он контролировал свою осанку, выражение лица и положения конечностей. То, что казалось ненавязчивым жестом, на самом деле было выверенным и отрепетированным движением. Он знал, как выглядит и как ему следует себя подавать. 

Отчасти поэтому реакции Пингвина ему казались такими занимательными. Он будто не был им очарован. То есть, конечно, Нигма заметил его покрасневшее лицо после того, как протянул визитку с адресом в их первую встречу. Но он не был уверен в том, чем именно это было: яростью, смущением, сдерживаемым желанием. В любом случае эмоция была сильной, а Нигма любил вызывать только сильные эмоции. Ответы Пингвина также всегда были остроумными. Но сложно было понять, является Эд эксклюзивным адресатом подобной манеры общения или это обыденность для Освальда.

Дверь кабинета приоткрылась, и оттуда послышался шум нескольких голосов.

— Вам правда лучше остаться здесь. Я быстро справлюсь, и мы продолжим.

— Ну что ты, дорогой, мы с отцом не заставим тебя краснеть, только поздороваемся!

— Серьёзно, он не знает, что вы здесь, — Пингвин перешёл на полушёпот: — Вы можете просто не показываться.

— Милый, что за глупости!

Женский голос уже звучал ближе, и Эд, понимая, к чему идёт дело, встал с кресла, расправил складки на одежде и придал лицу беззаботный расслабленный вид.

— Мистер Нигма? — радушно улыбнулась милая немолодая женщина, входя в комнату.

— Миссис Ван Даль, — сказал Эд, сложив дважды два.— Какая приятная встреча, —улыбнулся он, сократив расстояние между ними за несколько шагов, учтиво касаясь губами её протянутой руки.

— А вы действительно смышлёный молодой человек, — засмеялась она.

— Освальд сказал вам об этом? — он заговорщицки улыбнулся ей, приподняв бровь.

— Он упоминал о вас лишь в общих чертах, — ответил отец Пингвина, входя в комнату. Его взгляд был весёлым и расслабленным. — Я Элайджа, — сказал он, протянув руку Эду.

— Мистер Ван Даль старший, — кивнул Эдвард,принимая рукопожатие. — Позвольте выразить почтение. Это место выглядит великолепно.

— О, зови меня по имени, — отмахнулся он.— С меня достаточно фамильярности в этих стенах. Сейчас я на заслуженном отдыхе, — сказал он и обнял Гертруду за плечи. — К тому же, все комплименты насчёт этого места сейчас должны принадлежать Освальду. Именно он довёл это место до совершенства. Сын, ну где ты там?

— Я ждал, когда вы закончите любезничать с клиентами, чтобы продолжить делать свою работу и поддерживать репутацию этого места, папа, — Освальд злостно зыркнул на Нигму, понимая, в каком положении оказался из-за него. Весь его устойчивый авторитет и властная аура несколько спадали в присутствии родителей, и весёлые искорки в тёмных глазах Эда ему явно не помогали.

— О, Эдвард, ты пьёшь чай! Я как раз принесла с собой бисквиты!— воскликнула Гертруда.

— Он не голоден, мам.

Эд только низко посмеивался.

— Глупости, Освальд, —отозвалась она.

— Это запрещено политикой заведения. Здесь нельзя есть, — сказал Пингвин, положив руку ей на запястье. 

— Даже для друга не сделаешь исключения?

— Это мой клиент, мама, я прошу тебя, —усталым голосом умолял Освальд.

Нигма на мгновение убрал веселье с лица, откашлялся и произнёс:

— Я действительно не голоден, миссис Ван Даль, спасибо. Но я уверен, что ваша выпечка изумительна, — сказал он, одарив её очаровательной улыбкой.

Гертруда растаяла, мило хихикая.

— Я надеюсь, вы всё-таки попробуете её в другой раз, мистер Нигма.

— Эд, — улыбнулся он.

Освальд закатил глаза. 

— Эд, — повторила она.

— Думаю, нам пора идти, — сказал Элайджа и взял её под руку. — Было приятно познакомиться, Эдвард.

— И мне, Элайджа. Это честь для меня, — ответил Эд и элегантно поклонился им. 

Он и Освальд проводили пару взглядом, всё ещё оставаясь невольными свидетелями продолжения их разговора.

— Эдвард такой учтивый и приятный молодой человек, милый! Освальду не следует быть таким строгим, — вполголоса сказала Гертруда.

— Он хороший бизнесмен, дорогая, и следует правилам, благодаря которым это место выглядит таким образом, и…

Их разговор утихал за дверью, и Освальд повернулся, смотря прямо на Нигму.

— Я не против вашей строгости, мистер Пингвин, —весело произнёс Эд, улыбаясь во все зубы.

— Ох боже. Я хотел извиниться за это представление, но теперь не стану, — Освальд снова закатил глаза, снимая мерную ленту с шеи. — Итак, _мистер Нигма_ _,_ — сказал он, нарочно подчёркивая каждое слово, игнорируя то, что его родителям он представился Эдом. — С прошлого раза мои швеи решили проблемы с несовпадающим у швов паттерном на вашем пальто. Несмотря на то, что для вас это не имело принципиального значения, я всё же не могу допустить, чтобы на швах моих изделий были расхождения в принте.

— Мне нравится ваша принципиальность. Она оправдана репутацией этого места, —улыбнулся Эд.

Выражение лица Пингвина немного смягчилось.

— Благодарю,—он сжал мерную ленту и скрестил руки на груди. — Также сегодня мы проведём примерку ваших брюк. Мне кажется, их нужно подогнать в бёдрах, — он внимательно осмотрел ноги Нигмы профессиональным взглядом, сведя брови. — Не уверен, что… Впрочем, ладно, сейчас посмотрим. Пройдите в примерочную, там уже всё готово.

— Спасибо, —улыбнулся Эд и развернулся к двери. — Чур без стука не входить,—весело рассмеялся он из закрыл за собой дверь. Он был более чем уверен, что Пингвин закрыл глаза и устало упал в кресло.

Примерочная являла собой нечто особенное. Это помещение было небольшим, но не тесным. Богатое покрытие на стенах, мягкий пружинистый ковролин на полу делали его по-своему уютным. А благодаря тёплому приятному свету, большому трёхстворчатому винтажному зеркалу и креслу со столиком в углу оно и вовсе походило на жилую комнату. Примерочную во всём этом великолепии выдавало только отсутствие окон и обыкновенный ровный стул, который использовали для замера высоты сидения при примерке брюк. На вешалке у зеркала уже висели с виду идеальные брюки, хоть они всё ещё были незаконченными. 

Эд провёл руками по ткани. Это был очень приятный, плотный и дорогой материал в несколько странном зелёном оттенке, который они подобрали с Пингвином на прошлой неделе. Нигма понимал, что весь его заказ был эксцентричным. Но ему нравилось то, насколько качественное исполнение будет иметь такой дурацкий запрос. В дверь постучали.

— Мистер Нигма, вы закончили? — послышался приглушённый голос Освальда.

— Н-нет, но вы можете войти, если хотите, — крикнул он.

— Спасибо, я подожду снаружи, — пробормотал Освальд.

— Мистер Пингвин, я слышу, как закатываются ваши глаза, — засмеялся Эд и с грохотом почти упал, запутавшись в собственных штанах.

— У вас там всё в порядке? Надеюсь, там всё останется целым… Включая вас.

Мысленно Эд поблагодарил его за отсутствие шуток о росте и том, что пространства примерочной ему может быть недостаточно.

— Вы можете выставить мне счёт за любую единицу мебели здесь, мистер Ван Даль, —он наконец влез в новые штаны и выпрямился. — Эта плата всё равно будет меньшей, чем та, что я готов платить за вашу компанию. Я закончил!

Освальд вошёл, прикрывая за собой дверь.

— Ну, из предыдущих счетов вы помните, что моя оплата почасовая. Как частный предприниматель я могу пересмотреть её в любую минуту. Так что на вашем месте я был бы скромнее в высказываниях, — он отошёл и присел на подлокотник кресла.

— Я очень надеюсь, мистер Пингвин, что в будущем мы с вами перейдём на бартерную систему, — усмехнулся Нигма,глядя на него в боковое зеркало.

Освальд приподнял подбородок и свёл брови.

— Мои услуги достаточно дорогостоящие, думаю, мы сойдёмся в цене, — Эд отвёл взгляд от Освальда, сосредоточив его на своём галстуке, что поправлял в отражении.

— Мистер Нигма, я не знаю, какого рода услуги вы предлагаете, но…

— О, перестаньте, мистер Ван Даль, — наигранно устало простонал Эд, медленно оборачиваясь к нему. — Я знаю, что вы давно всё обо мне разузнали, — он сократил расстояние между ними в полтора шага. — Вы точно знаете, как хорошо мне даётся организация грабежей, дешифровка и разгадывание загадок любого рода. Мы можем быть полезны друг другу, — его голос стал глубже и вкрадчивее, что ещё сильнее ощущалось в небольшом пространстве примерочной.

Освальд перевёл взгляд с лица Нигмы немного ниже.

— Новая рубашка?— спросил он, явно игнорируя предложение Эда.

Нигма внутренне простонал, но вынужденно улыбнулся.

— Вы заметили? Да, она кажется приятной. Что скажете? — Эд снова обернулся и подошёл к зеркалу.

Освальд последовал за ним.

— Не возражаете? — спросил он и потянулся к ткани рукой.

— Ничуть.

Пингвин стал позади Нигмы и провёл рукой по плечу. Эд закусил губу и попытался сохранить дыхание ровным. В этой тесной комнате он чувствовал, как возрастает уровень интимности между ними, и даже лёгкие прикосновения к плечам казались чем-то особенным.

— Длинноволокнистый перуанский хлопок, — констатировал Освальд. — Это хороший материал, и крой неплохо подобран для вас. Но это массовое производство. Мы могли бы сделать такую по вашим меркам, и выглядело бы ещё лучше,— Пингвин склонил голову набок, глядя на отражение Эда в зеркале.

Тот сыто улыбнулся.

— Но тогда для вас не было бы никакого эффекта неожиданности.

Пингвин развернулся, чтобы снова снять мерную ленту с шеи, но Эд был почти уверен, что он сделал это, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

— Приступим, — намеренно громче сказал Освальд, задумчиво покручивая ленту в руках. — В талии сидит хорошо, но я вижу, что следует поправить ситуацию на бедрах. Я, э-э… переоценил ваши объёмы, отшивая этот образец. Мне показалось, что в первый раз замеры произвели неточно. Ещё, возможно, нужно скорректировать длину. Стойте прямо.

— Всё что вы скажете, — ухмыльнулся Эд.

— Не думал, что вы из тех, кто так уж просто исполняет то, что ему говорят, — Освальд деловито нагнулся и стал измерять длину брючины, делая пометки в блокноте.

— Зависит от того, кто просит, — Эд склонил голову, рассматривая то, как Освальд возится внизу. Он выглядел изумительно сегодня. Чёрная рубашка с кожаными ремнями на плечах, подвёрнутые рукава, которые наталкивали на мысль о том, что сегодня он много работал. Он уже видел этот сосредоточенный взгляд во время напряжённой работы. И то, как он управляет всеми своими подчинёнными. Это выглядит очень… интересно. Эд мог бы провести весь день, наблюдая за ним.

— Я запомню, — сказал Пингвин и выпрямился. — Будь добр, ноги на ширину плеч.

Нигма послушно принял положение. Освальд начал измерять обхват каждого его бедра по очереди, а Эд завороженно наблюдал за его движениями в зеркале. Он поймал себя на мысли о том, как ему самому хотелось бы коснуться каждого из предметов одежды Освальда. Исследовать пальцами ткани и необычные детали. Вдохнуть на полную запах, которыми пропахла эта одежда и волосы. Как его парфюм и сигареты смешиваются с ароматом косметики и кожи. Как в итоге он мог бы ощущаться на самом Эде. Это не входило в его планы, но уже не первую неделю он отслеживал свой растущий интерес к персоне Пингвина не только в работе. И, в общем, не видел в этом ничего плохого. Если поступать разумно, можно было совместить работу и более личные отношения.

— Сведи ноги и встань прямо, — Освальд приподнялся, намеренно или нет проведя рукой по выступающей части бедра Нигмы. — Мне нужно ещё раз взять мерки общего объёма бёдер.

Ещё одна вещь, не входившая в планы Эда, кажется, решила настичь его в этот момент. Пока ещё слишком просторные брюки очень хорошо очерчивали то, что Нигма пока не планировал демонстрировать. Нужно зарубить себе на носу не рассматривать Пингвина, когда тот занимается его нижней частью, деликатно и сосредоточенно касаясь его. С этим срочно нужно было что-то делать. 

Освальд нагнулся, поправляя ленту на самой выступающей точке.

— Мистер Пингвин, —промурлыкал Эд, — кажется, вам будет удобнее, если вы встанете на колени, чтобы измерить эту часть.

Освальд выгнул бровь и выровнялся, глядя на отражение Эда в зеркале.

— Мистер Нигма, надеюсь, вы понимаете, что это _моё_ __заведение, и вы здесь можете не рассчитывать на то, что я буду с вами вежлив и терпелив только потому, что вы клиент? Если вы привыкли использовать доброжелательность персонала где угодно для того, чтобы шутить идиотские шутки — я вас поздравляю. Но здесь вы можете не рассчитывать на это,—он отошёл на два шага и посмотрел прямо на Эда. — На сегодня всё. Когда закончите переодеваться — мой помощник всё уберёт. И будьте добры — воздержитесь от своих глупостей хотя бы с персоналом. Всего доброго, — бросил он и вышел за дверь, оставляя Нигму одного.

Что же… Кажется, всё шло хорошо. По крайней мере,он снова смог вызвать сильную эмоцию у Пингвина. На этот раз не самую желанную, но, вроде, его эрекция осталась незамеченной. Или, по крайней мере, неотмеченной. Эта шутка могла иметь только два исхода: 1. Пингвин поддержал бы инициативу Эда, и уже сейчас они бы совокуплялись, как звери; 2. Ван Даль сделает вид, что не чувствует всего этого накала между ними, и уйдёт. Но стоило попробовать. В следующий раз нужно действовать деликатнее.


	3. Chapter 3

Стрелка часов медленно, мучительно медленно двигалась в сторону тройки. Освальд во все глаза уставился на неё, нервно постукивая по столу кончиками пальцев. Боже, как же долго. Ожидание забирало всю его концентрацию, не давая заняться другими делами. Освальд попал в замкнутый, проклятый круг: время для него тянулось ужасающе долго, но и ускорить его бег, отвлёкшись на что-то другое, совершенно не выходило. Он откинулся в кресле и протяжно застонал.

И это ещё будет хорошо, если ему придётся ждать только до трёх. Эдвард только недавно начал приходить в конкретное время. Ещё более недавно он начал приходить именно в то время, на которое они договорились, без опозданий. Казалось, его приходилось дрессировать, чтобы он хоть немного подстроился под приемлемый для Пингвина стиль общения. Освальд в очередной раз посмотрел на настенные часы и со вздохом закрыл глаза. Кто кого ещё дрессировал по итогу.

В дверь коротко постучали, и Освальд едва не воскликнул от облегчения.

— Да, да, входи, — позвал он.

В кабинет вошёл один из его помощников и тут же чуть попятился, напоровшись на испытывающий взгляд Освальда.

— Господин Ван Даль, там мистер Нигма, он пришёл…

— Хорошо, да, понял, ты свободен, — бросил Освальд и резво встал с кресла.

Ассистент почти стремглав выскочил из комнаты, а Пингвин подошёл к одному из рейлов, на котором хранил свои личные костюмы. Каждый раз, когда Эд должен был прийти в ателье, перед Освальдом возникала одна и та же проблема: он должен был выглядеть хорошо, нетривиально, но не слишком. В конце концов, среди них именно Нигма был пёстрым выскочкой. Освальду же раз за разом приходилось своим внешним видом доказывать ему и всем остальным, что можно выделяться не только мишурой.

Он провёл рукой вдоль лацкана одного их своих самых новых сюртуков — тонкая чёрная полоска, двубортная застёжка и длинный подол. Он должен был подойти под его сегодняшние брюки. Но затем покачал головой и отодвинул его, приглядываясь к другому: этот Эд уже видел.

Освальд старался как можно неспешнее подобрать нужный верх костюма, а, когда закончил, взглянул на часы: было всего десять минут четвёртого. Не настолько большое опоздание, на которое он рассчитывал. Эд должен знать, что у Пингвина множество дел и он не станет срываться с места, только заслышав его шаги. Это было не так, совершенно не так.

Он натянул на себя пиджак и расправил галстук. Это было хорошо. Интересно, отметит ли Эд в этот раз его костюм? Он часто делал ему комплименты, особенно когда Освальд носил туго обтягивающие талию жилеты с двубортной застёжкой, как сегодня. Пингвин невольно улыбнулся, вспоминая все нелепые в своей высокопарности слова похвалы, на которые не скупился Нигма, но, увидев свою легкомысленную улыбку в отражении зеркала, тут же сменился в лице. Компания Эдварда развлекала его, это правда. Нигма всегда быстро находился с ответом и постоянно удивлял Освальда оригинальностью своей мысли. Это не было дружбой, о, нет. При любом намёке на искренность и глубину каждый из них сводил всё в шутку. Это скорее напоминало… спарринг-партнёрство. Ничего серьёзного или длительного. Просто споры, чтобы держать мозг и остроумие в тонусе. Правда, флирт Эда иногда переходил всякие границы. И на самом деле это было хорошо: если бы он умел лучше выверять дозу своего обаяния, это грозило бы глупостями, в которые Освальд не был уверен, что готов упасть. В прошлый раз, когда они остались наедине в примерочной, он действительно был не против закрыть глаза на то, что Эдвард наверняка просто использует его, пытается соблазнить лишь затем, чтобы выбиться в люди в готэмском подполье, и взять его прямо там, не удосужившись дойти хотя бы до кабинета. Но, благо, Эдвард всё же оставался болтливым самодовольным остолопом, не знающим меры, так что в равной степени умел как и заставить кровь Освальда вскипеть в жилах, так и недоумевать, как он вообще дожил до своего возраста с таким языком.

Он не торопясь направился в приёмную, где обычно ждал Эдвард, и замер, увидев его. Бровь Нигмы была рассечена и сшита небольшими аккуратными швами; на скуле красовался недавно оставленный кровоподтёк.

— Боже, Эд, кто это тебя так? — сразу же вырвалось у него.

На губах Нигмы появилась короткая довольная улыбка, но он тут же убрал её. Освальд сдержал тяжёлый вздох. Он знал, о чём была эта усмешка. Освальд очень редко называл его по имени, особенно тогда, когда они не были одни, и каждый намёк на то, что Эд для него являлся чем-то большим, чем рядовым клиентом, наверняка воспринимался Нигмой как маленькая победа. Освальд бы не удивился, если бы узнал, что Эдвард ведёт счёт каждой из них. По крайней мере Пингвин был благодарен, что в этот раз Нигма не стал комментировать этот переход на «ты».

— Не стоит твоего беспокойства, правда, — сказал он. — Сущий пустяк. Мне не привыкать.

— Конечно, если ты ко всем так врываешься, как и ко мне, то ничего удивительного, — сказал Освальд, подошёл к стеллажу, на котором хранились ровные ряды галстуков, и начал поправлять их.

— Ну уж нет, за это мне прилетает куда реже, чем тебе бы хотелось, — засмеялся Эд. — Большинство моих шишек пришлись на времена, когда у меня не было зелёных костюмов, и от людей, от которых я никогда бы не стал отбиваться.

Освальд обернулся, с беспокойством всматриваясь в лицо Эдварда. Хотя тот продолжал улыбаться, его улыбка совершенно не касалась глаз.

— Не все люди и не всегда были добры ко мне, Освальд, — сказал он. — Первыми из этих людей были мои родители.

— Мне жаль, — тихо вырвалось у Пингвина. Ему было очень трудно понять, с чем столкнулся Эдвард. Его собственные родители были почти святыми. Именно они были его небольшим островом счастья и спокойствия: когда остальные предавали и отворачивались от него, родители всегда были рядом, готовые поддержать, помочь и напомнить ему, что он действительно чего-то стоит. Как быть без этого, когда что за дверьми дома, что внутри него тебя ждёт только ненависть, было страшно представить.

— Это ничего. Зато теперь я точно могу дать сдачи.

— Кстати об этом, — протянул Освальд, возвращаясь к галстукам. — Я более чем уверен, что твои увечья связаны не с падением с велосипеда. Ты сейчас становишься частью подполья, и мне лучше узнать от тебя, с кем ты что не поделил, чем от тех, кто тебя потрепал.

— Конечно, господин Ван Даль, если эта информация поможет вам держать руку на пульсе вашей империи, то кто я такой, чтобы отказывать вам в этом, — наигранно серьёзно сказал Эд. — Ты же слышал о вчерашнем ограблении банка? — спросил он. Освальд кивнул, не оборачиваясь на него. — Моя работа. Но оказалось, что и итальянцы тоже хотели взять на абордаж этот же банк, в этот же день, так что у нас возник небольшой конфликт.

Освальд попытался унять ярость, закипающую в его груди, и сжал челюсти. Что они только себе позволяли? Он должен разобраться с этой бандой, как они только… Ох. Он прервал себя на середине мысли и тяжело вздохнул. Зачем это всё? Эд пока не был крупной фигурой в криминальном мире Готэма. Он ничего не значил. Зачем было вносить смуту в давно отлаженную систему отношений подполья ради мелкого одиночки?

— Рад, что ты понемногу обживаешься в городе, — наконец сказал он. — Но впредь постарайся лучше готовиться к налётам. Я бы не хотел, чтобы твоё побитое лицо портило вид моих костюмов.

— Как скажете, сэр, — сказал Эдвард низким, глубоким голосом, от которого у Освальда побежали мурашки.

— И я жду своих двадцать процентов прибыли от ограбления банка, кстати, — сказал Пингвин, обернувшись на него. — На тебя распространяются те же правила, что и на других.

Эд с театральным вздохом закатил глаза.

— Полагаю, за эти двадцать процентов мне положена твоя протекция? — спросил он.

— Если протекцией можно назвать то, что я не прикажу наёмникам перебить тебе коленные чашечки и забрать всё награбленное в моём городе, то да. От других жителей я тебя защищать не стану. Это будет стоить тебе пятьдесят процентов.

— Серьёзно? И кто-то тебе платит подобные деньги?

— Большинство да. Зато им даже полиция не страшна. Очень неплохая сделка, как по мне.

— Пока не уверен, что такой тариф мне по карману, — сказал Эдвард. — Без имени в новом городе тяжело.

— Да, так и есть, — вздохнул Освальд и присел в соседнее кресло.

Нигма фыркнул и покачал головой.

— Тебе-то откуда знать? Даже если бы ты не был Пингвином, ты всё ещё Ван Даль. Кто на тебя позарится?

Освальд глубоко вдохнул и обвёл взглядом помещение. Ателье перешло в его полное владение всего пару лет назад, но в действительности за это время он очень мало изменил в его интерьере. Каждая деталь здесь была окутана легендами и семейной историей. Отец любил рассказывать, кто из его двоюродных дедушек привёз то или иное кресло, из какой страны и в какие приключения он попадал по пути на родину; у какого мастера была заказана каждая резная ручка; из каких частных коллекций его матушка вытаскивала картины. Освальд обожал всё это: понимать, что за твоим именем стоит длинная, богатая история, и ощущать, что тебя окружают только самые качественные и дорогие вещи. Но он помнил и другую жизнь.

— Ты ошибаешься, — сказал он. — Ван Даль я только последние десять лет. До этого я был Кобблпотом.

Эд удивлённо приподнял брови, и Освальд закатил глаза.

— Не делай вид, будто не знал об этом. Ты же наверняка прошерстил мою историю от и до.

— Возможно, — усмехнулся Эдвард. — Но это не значит, что мне неинтересно узнать и твою версию. Не уверен, что сплетни и газеты так уж правдивы.

Освальд оглядел его лицо, которое источало искренний интерес, и закатил глаза. Нигма же только облокотился на журнальный столик, что стоял между их креслами, и поставил подбородок на переплетённые пальцы, всем видом излучая ожидание.

— Я рос с матерью, без отца, — сказал Освальд. — Мы никогда не были особенно богаты. Мама трудилась как могла, чтобы у нас было всё самое необходимое. Но мы были слишком увлечены красивыми вещами, — невольно засмеялся он, вспоминая те давние времена. — Когда у неё появлялось немного лишних денег, она покупала в дом живые цветы, антикварную посуду, пластинки. Но наше любимое — журналы мод, — сказал он, понизив голос, будто рассказывал Эду страшную тайну. Улыбка Нигмы стала шире, и он нагнулся ближе. — Особенно винтажные. Я до сих пор храню некоторые из них. В то время я только и мог, что смотреть на эти картинки с роскошно одетыми людьми, восхищаться и завидовать. Мы с мамой каждые выходные ходили в один хороший магазин тканей. Целые метры тканей, что там продавались, нам были не по карману, но обрезки продавцы сбывали по низкой цене. Мама шила мне из них галстуки, а себе платки. Если нам везло урвать добротный, цельный кусок, могли даже выйти брюки или юбка. Однажды, когда я учился в старших классах, то увидел в комиссионном магазине один пиджак… винтажный Ланвин. Я никогда прежде не видел такой качественной одежды. Мама, она, конечно, шьёт просто замечательно, но её швейная машина была старой и часто пропускала строчки, и ткани у нас не всегда были хорошими. Даже не носить — просто держать тот пиджак в руках было счастьем. Это как, я не знаю, всю жизнь сходить с ума по какому-то артисту, а затем выйти с ним вместе на кофе. Это было мечтой, — робко сказал он и опустил глаза. — Я копил на него несколько месяцев, но, когда собрал нужную сумму, тот пиджак уже продали.

Освальд неловко замолчал и посмотрел на Эда. Тот всё это время слушал, не сводя с него глаз. Такое концентрированное внимание от постороннего человека к сентиментальным, личным воспоминаниям было странным. Освальд привык к публичным выступлениям и светским беседам, но в этом было что-то другое.

— В юном возрасте я не интересовался подобными вещами, — сказал Эдвард. — Меня куда больше занимала наука. Книги, фантастика, видеоигры, комиксы. Загадки и головоломки, — с улыбкой добавил он. Освальд приложил все усилия, чтобы не закатить глаза. Эд его выслушивал настолько вежливо, насколько это возможно. Он был обязан тоже не насмехаться. — В одежде всегда было главное то, чтобы она была удобной, чистой и аккуратной. Ты бы видел мой тогдашний гардероб, — фыркнул он.

— Что ты носил? — спросил Освальд.

— Клетку. Очень много клетки. Рубашки с короткими рукавами, крохотные воротнички, мышиные расцветки.

— Ты очень изменился, — невольно улыбнулся Пингвин.

— Ты себе даже не представляешь, — прошептал Нигма с широкой улыбкой. — Тогда мне казалось, что это правильно, что так и нужно. Ты не выделяешься, ты всегда в безопасности. Не пытаешься о чём-то заявить, а значит, тебя не будет за что ненавидеть и оскорбить. Я хотел всюду вписаться, быть как можно нейтральнее, удобнее, дружелюбнее. Я хотел быть приятным, — его улыбка стала печальней, и, хотя Эд притих, Освальд мог видеть, что стояло за его молчанием — годы издевательств и придирок. Он знал, о чём это.

— Нет никакого смысла в том, чтобы нравиться всем. Большинство людей — непроходимые тупицы без грамма вкуса. Почему тебя должно волновать мнение тех, кто не может разглядеть прекрасного у себя под носом? Ты же… — сказал Освальд и тут же остановился. Эд прикусил хитрую улыбку и взял с журнального столика свою шляпу, переложил её себе на колени и начал поглаживать, как домашнее животное. — Суть в том, что у них попросту нет права голоса. Они не важны.

— Возможно они и не важны, но это ведь не о них, — сказал Эд. Его взгляд задумчиво блуждал по приёмной. — Это ведь обо мне. Элементарная статистика. Если я нравлюсь если не всем, то хотя бы большинству, значит, я чего-то правда стою. Если на меня смотрят, если меня видят, значит, я существую. Ведь, знаешь, а слышен ли звук падающего дерева в лесу, если рядом никого нет?

— Эдвард, начинать рассуждения о философии до заката солнца, и тем более на трезвую голову — дурной тон, — засмеялся Освальд.

— Ты первый начал, я лишь привёл пример, — покачал указательным пальцем Нигма.

— В таком случае не недооценивай деревья. Вероятно, им и дела нет до того, услышал ли их падение человек. Возможно, для них это метание бисера перед свиньями.

— И какое же вы дерево, господин Ван Даль-Кобблпот? — ехидно спросил Эдвард.

— Это ты мне скажи, — ответил Освальд и нажал на кнопку вызова ассистента. Ему точно нужно было выпить.

— Ты же обидишься на баобаб? — засмеялся Эдвард.

— Баобаб? — тоже рассмеялся Освальд. — Это действительно первое, что пришло тебе в голову?

— Не понимаю, чего ты удивляешься, — сказал Эд и принял из рук ассистента бокал. — Ты же видел мои наброски для костюма. Я человек невиданного воображения.

— Как я мог забыть, — театрально закатил глаза Освальд и отпил большой глоток вина. — Тогда ты — пальма.

— Очаровательно, — сказал Эд и тут же закашлялся, подавившись своим напитком. Их смех постепенно угасал, и вскоре Нигма спросил: — Так всё же: что произошло, что юный Кобблпот, грезящий о кутюрных костюмах, стал Ван Далем, что сам эти костюмы шьёт?

— Что же, — сказал Освальд и колыхнул густую жидкость в бокале, — меня не слишком устраивала та жизнь, которую мы вели. Мы ей не подходили. Ты не можешь выбирать между новым бритвенным станком и завтраком, это… это не должно быть так. Поэтому вскоре после окончания школы и нескольких попыток продержаться на законопослушной работе я устроился «мальчиком-с-зонтиком» в одну банду. Отец нашёл нас с мамой уже тогда, когда я управлял всем готэмским подпольем. Хотя я уже не был ребёнком, иметь ещё одного родителя, тем более такого замечательного, было счастьем. К тому же ателье! Я был в восторге! И взял фамилию отца, потому что управлять семейным бизнесом было удобнее, имея то же имя. Но на самом деле оно мне вовсе не помогло.

— А как же знать? — спросил Эд. — Аристократия, светская жизнь? Закрытые клубы, встречи тайных обществ, тесный круг элиты?

— Прошу, — фыркнул Освальд. — Я полжизни ездил на автобусах и носил перешитые из штор пиджаки. Я как был для них дворовой шпаной, так и остался.

— Как грубо с их стороны. Ты совершенно не напоминаешь дворовую шпану, — подмигнул Эд и осушил свой бокал.

— Спасибо, Эдвард, я очень это ценю, — передразнил его Освальд. — Но готэмской аристократии нет дела до того, что я кровный сын своего отца. Я не вписываюсь в их тесный круг, так что даже не пытаюсь соответствовать. Многие продолжают пользоваться услугами этого ателье только потому, что думают, что все самые важные дела здесь ведёт мой отец.

— Заносчивые тупицы.

— Вот именно, — кивнул Освальд. — Так что если бы я переживал, что они обо мне думают, то был бы вынужден либо полностью перекроить свою личность под их ожидания, либо умер бы от тоски, потому что я им не нравлюсь. Поэтому я просто предпочту выйти из этой глупой гонки симпатий. В моём случае известное имя рода мало что значит.

— Но много что значит имя Пингвина, да? — спросил Эд. Заметив перемену в его тоне, Освальд перевёл на него взгляд. В лице Эдварда не осталось былой легкомысленности.

— Да, потому что оно подкреплено моими личными достижениями. Институт репутации.

— И твоя репутация настолько сильна, что ты можешь её продавать, как товар? — вкрадчиво спросил Эд.

— Не всем подряд, — подозрительно ответил Пингвин. — Но за пятьдесят процентов с прибыли это обсуждаемо.

— Ты подумал о моём предложении? Бартер? — Эдвард развернулся к нему всем корпусом и ожидающей поднял брови.

Освальд взял оставленную ассистентом бутылку вина и налил себе полный бокал. Конечно, он думал об этом. У Нигмы тоже была репутация в предыдущем городе, и он постепенно обрастал новой в Готэме. Он славился своим умом, изощрённостью и жестокостью. Эдвард правда мог быть полезен. Возможно действительно стоило придержать его возле себя и контролировать, насколько это возможно, пока он сам не пошёл в разнос.

— Что ты предлагаешь? — наконец спросил Освальд.

Эдвард сыто улыбнулся и водрузил на свою голову шляпу.

— Я могу изобретать для тебя новые технологии, аналогов которых ни у кого нет. Яды, оружие, техника, чёрт, я даже подлодку самостоятельно смастерил! Я хорош в дешифровке и планировании ограблений. К тому же, я отличный крысолов, — оскалился он.

— О чём ты?

— Что-то мне подсказывает, мистер Пингвин, что в вашем семейном гнёздышке завелись грызуны, — сказал он, и от пошлости метафоры Освальда перекосило.

— Ладно, — сказал Пингвин. — Собери доказательную базу, изобрети что-нибудь для меня — и мы обсудим сотрудничество.

— Конечно, мистер Ван Даль, — томно сказал Эдвард и поднялся с кресла. — Тогда до встречи.

Освальд наблюдал за тем, как он вышел из приёмной, и думал о том, почему не напомнил ему, что они так и не обсудили заказанный им костюм.


	4. Chapter 4

Не было абсолютно никаких сложностей в том, чтобы оказаться полезным для Пингвина, но Эд тщательно выбирал направление, в котором хотел бы продемонстрировать свою пригодность. Одна услуга. Стоящая, но Освальду не должно показаться, будто Эд прилагал слишком много усилий. У него были некоторые догадки, поэтому он решил вплотную заняться ими и не прогадал. Освальд должен быть впечатлён. И определённо зол.

Их крайняя встреча была чем-то совсем другим. Нигма и не считал себя особо скрытным человеком: иногда он мог раскрыть несколько личных фактов о себе (хотя и не всегда правдивых), чтобы заслужить доверие собеседника. Но с Освальдом было по-другому. Он вызывал у Эда искренний интерес. Пусть это общение и не было полностью лишённым личной выгоды, но какая-то часть Нигмы страстно желала, чтобы Освальд знал о нём больше, чем случайный человек.

Он пришёл в ателье без опозданий и, коротко переговорив с администратором, уселся в привычное кресло. Освальд появился через пару минут. Эд встретил его широкой улыбкой, которая, судя по выражению лица, даже не показалась Освальду противной. 

— Как прошла неделя, мистер Ван Даль? — Эд состроил очаровательное выражение лица, положив подбородок на ладони. Он открыто рассматривал Освальда — тот выглядел непревзойдённо, как и всегда. Наблюдать за большими свершениями Пингвина Эду нравилось ещё во времена жизни в Метрополисе, когда он изучал потенциально полезные знакомства. Громкие ограбления, хитрые манипуляции и умно выстроенные стратегии вызывали восхищение. Но не менее приятными сейчас казались и мысли о не столь заметных вещах. Эд хотел думать о рутине Освальда, о том, как он выбирает все эти костюмы для себя, как подбирает цвета и детали. Казалось, что в этих мелочах должно быть не меньше красоты, чем в его ярких преступлениях. — Прекрасно выглядишь сегодня.

— Не приходилось скучать и, как я полагаю, тебе тоже, — ответ был резким, но выражение лица смягчилось от услышанного комплимента. — Твой костюм готов. С чего хочешь начать: с примерки или с того, чтобы произвести на меня впечатление? — с ухмылкой спросил Освальд.

— Я произведу впечатление в любом случае, если ты присоединишься к моей примерке, — зубасто улыбнулся Эд.

Добытая информация ощущалась как ценный подарок, который он кропотливо выбирал для Пингвина. Одновременно его хотелось сохранить подольше и потешить своё самолюбие тем, как хорошо он справился. Но с другой стороны ему, как коту, хотелось поскорее доставить на порог эту убитую птичку, чтобы получить свою заслуженную похвалу.

Освальд закатил глаза, но рассмеялся в ответ.

— Итак, я предпочту начать с представления, — Эд встал с кресла, делая неопределённый театральный жест руками, вскинув голову вверх и замер. — У меня есть информация для тебя. Нам понадобится уединение, — будничным тоном обратился он к Освальду, глядя на него не меняя позу.

— Разумно, я не хочу, чтобы это слышал кто-нибудь ещё. Пошли. 

— Всё только для вас, мистер Пингвин, — Эд последовал за ним, а Освальд только устало выдохнул в ответ.

???

— Как он посмел! — воскликнул Освальд и звучно ударил по столу. Его лицо покраснело, а на лбу вздулась вена. — Эта неуклюжая мышь!

Эд сидел в кресле, пытаясь сохранить максимально нейтральное выражение лица. Он не хотел быть дополнительным раздражителем и позволял Пингвину злиться столько, сколько ему потребуется.

— Это точно, Эд? — Освальд плотно сжимал и разжимал челюсти, так, что желваки выделялись слишком чётко.

— Все доказательства перед тобой, — Нигма указал на стопку распечаток и фотографий. — Мистер Пэнн точно был кротом и сливал твою информацию. Ему даже не приходилось шпионить: он был максимально приближен ко всем делам.

Освальд стиснул губы, едва не подпрыгивая от раздражения.

— Я сейчас же разберусь с ним! — он уже схватил телефон, но Эд остановил его мягким движением, перехватывая трубку в его руках.

— Если ты позвонишь ему сейчас в таком состоянии, он может что-то заподозрить. Ты знаешь, в таких вещах важна подача. Прежде нужно всё продумать, — сказал он и налил немного виски из графина, передавая бокал Освальду. Пингвин молча принял его. Он раздражённо смотрел на Эда исподлобья, неохотно признавая его правоту. — Хочешь, я разберусь с этим?

— Нет, спасибо. У меня достаточно исполнителей. Прежде я должен узнать больше подробностей, но… Спасибо, Эд, — сказал Освальд и удивительно мягко взглянул на него.

— Пожалуйста, — кивнул Эд. — Полагаю, мне лучше заглянуть позже?

— Да, пожалуй. Я скажу кому-нибудь показать костюм.

— О нет, я хочу, чтобы ты показал его мне.

Освальд прямо взглянул на него.

— Хорошо. Тогда позволь мне наладить график, и мы посвятим время заказу и обсуждению сотрудничества, — ровным голосом сказал он. Выражение лица было трудночитаемым, но в нём не было раздражения или злости.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Эд. — Я буду ждать.

???

Через пару дней Эд снова сидел в зале ателье. Он не расстроился оттого, что в прошлый раз ему не удалось продемонстрировать Освальду изобретение, которое он подготовил для него. Очевидно, его маленькое расследование и без изобретения произвело должное впечатление, и приятное предвкушение от того, что скорее всего он правда может рассчитывать на сотрудничество, захватывало его.

Эд встал и облизнулся, глядя в зеркало напротив кресла, и поправил не нуждающуюся в этом укладку. Интересно, в чём сегодня будет Освальд…

— Мистер Нигма, — услышал он позади себя. Обернувшись, Эд увидел Пингвина, который держал в руках костюм в плотном тканевом чехле. — В последнее время ты радуешь меня своевременным появлением. Я польщён. 

— Что я слышу? Это хорошее настроение, мистер Пингвин? — широко улыбнулся Эд, рассматривая его. Освальд выглядел великолепно. Как будто оторванный от работы минуту назад, он был в очаровательном аккуратном беспорядке. Отсутствие пиджака, подкатанные рукава и тонкая мерная лента на шее придавали ему ещё более непринуждённый вид. Чёрные ремни на плечах выделялись на рубашке только фактурой, идеально попадая тон в тон. Причёска как всегда — идеально выстроенный хаос; глаза мягко подчёркнуты тушью и сероватой дымкой. Ох, каким он был.

— Просто одна небольшая расправа со счастливым концом, — повёл бровью Пингвин. Не было смысла уточнять, о чём именно шла речь.

Эд самодовольно улыбнулся.

— О, костюм, — он обвёл взглядом чехол в руках Освальда. — Я уже почти забыл о своём первоначальном намерении, — он остановил взгляд на руке Пингвина, держащей вешалку. Его пальцы с трогательно покрасневшими суставами ярко контрастировали с тяжёлыми крупными кольцами, и это выглядело потрясающе. Он сглотнул, вернул улыбку и сунул руки в карманы брюк. — Я сегодня тоже не с пустыми руками.

— Да, как же, первоначальное намерение, мистер Нигма. Даже не пытайся убедить меня в том, что ты действительно пришёл сюда за костюмом, — Освальд опустил взгляд на его карманы и мученически перевёл его обратно на лицо Нигмы. — Эд, если это снова шутка про твой стояк, то я за себя не ручаюсь.

Эд стремглав вынул руки из карманов, почти успев испугаться своей неловкости, но заметил смех Освальда.

— Шучу, я верю в тебя, Эд. Показывай, что принёс.

— Думаю, нам следует уединиться для этого, — сказал Эд и неопределённо махнул рукой. Он не ожидал, что может оказаться в ситуации, в которой кто-то и вправду заставит его чувствовать себя неловко.

Освальд сделал пригласительный жест.

— В примерочную? Я заодно оставлю костюм для примерки.

???

— Эд, я ведь только сказал, что верю в тебя и твои усилия вести себя прилично. Почему ты раздеваешься? — спросил Освальд, глядя прямо на стягивающего пиджак и галстук Нигму скрестив руки.

— Всё нормально, я просто показываю изобретение. Смотри, — он отбросил галстук в сторону и указал на пуговицы рубашки. — Это устройство, передающее координаты в заранее заданное место назначения. Оно имеет высокочастотные радиоволны, абсолютно незаметно и скорее всего всё время будет на тебе. В критической ситуации могут отобрать верхнюю одежду, пиджак или галстук, но брюки и рубашка чаще всего остаются… — он задумался на секунду и добавил: — почти всегда.

Освальд явно заинтересованно слушал его, но едва заметно закатил глаза на последней фразе.

— Подойди сюда, я покажу, — Эд подозвал Пингвина к себе, слегка отклоняясь для большего удобства. — Видишь, нужна небольшая комбинация движений, чтобы задействовать датчик. Они простые и их можно воспроизвести незаметно, прикрывая живот или грудь от ударов, например.

Освальд подозрительно поднял бровь, глядя на него. Он стоял слишком близко. Эд действительно пытался контролировать свой пульс. Освальд пах слишком приятно, и Нигме хотелось растаять прямой сейчас, будучи обнятым этим ароматом.

— Мы говорим о критических ситуациях! Когда ещё, как не в подобных обстоятельствах, может понадобиться передача координат.

— Я понимаю. Но мы сейчас как будто в бондиане, Эд. Не думал, что до такого дойдёт, — рассмеялся Освальд, продолжая проводить руками по застёгнутым пуговицам, сравнивая датчик с остальными и ища разницу в их внешнем виде.

— Кстати! — Эд почти воскликнул, выпрямляясь, тем самым полностью сокращая расстояние между ними. — Мистер Пингвин, вы знали, что Джеймс Бонд думал, что геи не умеют свистеть?

— Что? — Освальд поднял на него взгляд, нахмурив брови.

— Занимательный факт, не находите? — Нигма улыбался во весь рот и, казалось, вот-вот уйдёт в рассуждения. Он разительно изменился в лице, обретя какой-то по-детски неконтролируемый энтузиазм.

— Я нахожу странным даже не этот факт, а то, что ты решил сказать мне об этом. В какой телевикторине ты услышал это, Эд?

— В ней озвучивают только проверенные факты!

— А ты умеешь свистеть, Эд? 

Нигма постарался сдержать раскат смеха, ограничиваясь веселым фырканьем. Обыкновенно он здесь был инициатором шуток на и за гранью, но то, что Освальд теперь ему подыгрывал, ощущалось как что-то особенно приятное.

— Ты можешь сделать такие для какой угодно одежды? — спросил Пингвин, опуская взгляд на рубашку.

— Точно, — подтвердил Эд.

— Для меня важно, чтобы и фурнитура, несмотря на свою изобретательность, оставалась эстетичной и, конечно, удобной в использовании, — сказал он и положил руку Эду на грудь. От этого короткого движения Нигма едва мог контролировать дыхание, чтобы его грудная клетка не двигалась сейчас слишком отрывисто и явно. В паху стало тяжелее, а на месте, где сейчас была рука Освальда, на коже, казалось, останется ожог. — Что ты скажешь?

— Я сделал их идентичного размера, форма такая же эргономичная и обтекаемая, —сказал Эд и прикусил губу. — Всё должно быть в порядке.

Мягким движением Пингвин расстегнул одну из пуговиц, и Нигма с трудом сдержал вздох.

— Да, ты прав, — задумчиво сказал Освальд.

Эд тяжело вздохнул и прочистил горло.

— Ты можешь расстегнуть и другие.

Пингвин вопросительно взглянул на него, подняв бровь.

— Мне всё равно нужно будет примерить костюм, знаешь ли, — объяснил Эд и опустил взгляд на место, где руки Освальда ещё касались его сквозь материал.

— Нет, Эд, я так не думаю, — показалось Эду или нет, но он слышал сожаление в тоне Освальда. — Ты справишься сам, — он отнял руки от уже привыкшей к тёплому прикосновению кожи и вышел, закрыв за собой дверь примерочной.

Эд упёрся лбом в стену, силясь не ударить по ней. Он снова всё испортил своими навязчивыми приставаниями. Как глупо с его стороны испортить то, что он уже построил! Деловые отношения с Пингвином — это предел мечтаний, и он добился бы этого, если бы не его идиотская тяга к дурацким представлениям. Он до сих пор чувствовал место прикосновения Освальда на груди, и казалось, будто его лишили чего-то ценного. 

Что же, нужно взять себя в руки и примерить чёртов костюм. Возможно, слишком наивно было надеяться на то, что Освальд проигнорирует этот выпад. Но, по крайней мере, Эд всё ещё здесь, его не выгнали.

Расстегнув рубашку и сняв брюки, он услышал тихий щелчок и почувствовал пристальный взгляд на себе. Когда Эд обернулся, у дверей снова стоял Освальд, уже абсолютно не выглядящий растерянным.

— Ты не закрыл дверь в примерочную, — сказал он. 

Эд усмехнулся и двинулся к Освальду, по дороге полностью снимая рубашку. 

— Как видишь, я действительно справился сам. Что скажете, мистер Пингвин? Мне примерять костюм? — спросил Эд, остановившись совсем близко.

— Повремени пока, — Освальд стянул с себя мерную ленту и ловко перебросил её через шею Эда, притянув его для грязного поцелуя.

Нигма почти задохнулся от ощущения того, что сейчас он на рабочем месте Освальда целуется с ним, стоя почти голым на мягком ковролине, полностью окутанный этим желанным не первую неделю ароматом Освальда. Плотная ткань его одежды задевала кожу, а лента ощущалась прохладной гладкой полосой на шее. Вокруг ни звука, кроме пошлых влажных поцелуев и шороха тканей. В тишине небольшого закрытого помещения все чувства предельно обострились.

Эд почти не мог поверить в то, что сейчас расстёгивает рубашку на Освальде, пока тот вжимает его в прохладную, обшитую деревом стену. Пингвин и раньше трогал его. _Много трогал_ , но такая уж у него работа — без снятия мерок никуда. Ответные касания в этом случае, естественно, не были разрешены. Но сейчас Освальд позволял Эду позаботиться о своей одежде, пока он прижимал своё бедро к его паху, и это было абсолютно восхитительно.

— Почему я чувствую себя подростком в примерочной торгового центра, обжимающимся со своим парнем? — спросил он, прикусив губу Эда.

— По крайней мере, ты можешь чувствовать себя спокойнее, зная, что охрана не выгонит тебя из _твоего_ ателье, — весело сказал Эд, закончив с его брюками. — Но я не против побыть твоим парнем для обжиманий.

Освальд рассмеялся ему в шею и следом прикусил.

— Не отвлекайся, Эд.

— С удовольствием, — он спустил штаны с Освальда и опустился вниз вместе с ними, оказавшись между его пахом и стеной.

— Ты?..

— Я надену свой, если ты не против. У меня аллергия на латекс.

— О, хорошо, в них нет этого отвратительного запаха… — сказал Освальд и тихо зашипел, когда Эд раскатывал презерватив до основания по чувствительному члену. Эд наслаждался долгожданным зрелищем перед собой. Необрезанный, массивный, не слишком длинный, его было даже жаль обтягивать этой тонкой резиной.

Рука Освальда плотно сжала кожу, где шея Эда соединялась с плечом. Весом его руки хотелось наслаждаться и по-кошачьи ластиться об неё. Нигма хотел знать всё, откровенно наслаждаясь полученным шансом на близость. Даёт ли о себе знать эмоциональность Освальда в подобных ситуациях, какой он на вкус без презерватива и какие позиции он предпочитает? Всё это вызывало не меньший интерес, чем его стратегии управления подпольем огромного города. 

Нигма обнаружил себя с членом во рту, взятым почти на полную длину, прежде чем успел даже задуматься о том, чтобы дразнить Освальда. Первое прикосновение казалось горячим и чистым. Жар согревал губы, приятная тяжесть на языке и наполненность заставляли его издать глухой стон, окружая член в своём рту мягкой вибрацией.

Он вздрогнул, когда рука на его шее сильнее сжалась и сместилась на волосы, сжимая и подталкивая, заставляя Эда упереться в мошонку. Он сжал бёдра Освальда руками, наслаждаясь их упругостью и начал двигаться, игнорируя слезящиеся глаза. 

— Скажи мне, если что-то будет не так, — сказал Освальд, с усилием произнося слова, погладив Эда по волосам там, где только что сжимал их.

Нигма нехотя оторвался на мгновение, сменяя рот рукой.

— Будь уверен, Освальд, я дам тебе знать, — он спустился ниже, обводя мошонку языком. — Например, я бы предпочел, чтобы ты вернул руку назад.

Едва успев договорить, он зашипел, чуть отклонив голову назад, когда Пингвин крепко сжал его волосы на затылке.

— Спасибо, мистер Пингвин, — нагло улыбнулся Эд, возвращая к его члену.

Нигма с энтузиазмом раз за разом вбирал его на всю длину и почти выпускал изо рта, обводя головку кончиком языка, мягко проводя по чувствительной коже кромкой зубов и по всей длине языком, обхватив ствол рукой. 

Он взглянул на Освальда, не прекращая движений, и выражение его лица оставило Эда удовлетворённым: тяжёлое дыхание через рот, хриплые вздохи, мягкий расфокусированный взгляд, направленный прямо на него. Это всё, чего он хотел. 

Нигма деликатно сместился вниз, вылизывая и всасывая кожу мошонки, а после прикусывая бёдра, пока его рука продолжала ласкать член. Ему показалось, что хватка на его затылке снова стала нежнее, и Освальд погладил его по волосам. Шею покрыли мурашки; он вернулся ртом к его члену.

Эд на несколько минут забыл о собственной эрекции, всё ещё обтянутой тканью белья. Всё, чего он хотел, — это ещё больше вздохов сверху. Он хотел довести его до предела, чтоб Освальд сдался, выстанывая его имя сквозь пелену удовольствия.

Он несколько раз провёл членом по мягкой внутренней стороне щеки и остановился, глядя на Пингвина. Тот, казалось, ни на мгновение не отводил от него взгляда и, встретившись с ним глазами, сам начал толкаться Эду в рот, обхватив руками его плечи и голову. Восхитительные наполняющие движения ощущались так хорошо. Эд хотел предоставить себя всего для этого мужчины. Не сдерживая пошлые стоны, он отзывался на каждое движение Освальда. 

Пингвин остановился, без слов уточняя дальнейшие действия. Но Эд только охотнее насадился ртом на член, побуждая трахать его сильнее. Его руки на бёдрах Освальда ощущали каждое движение, и несколько более резких совпали с судорожными вздрагиваниями и разливающимся тёплым ощущением под слоем презерватива. Хватка Освальда ослабла, чтобы позволить Эду контролировать происходящее. Он благодарно принял жест, чуть отстраняясь, нежно обводя губами и мягким языком чувствительный орган, постепенно сводя движения на нет. 

Дав минуту для передышки, Освальд быстро привёл себя в порядок и сел в кресло в углу, притянув Эда за собой на колени. Не то чтобы плотно зажатый в боксерах член не требовал внимания, но Нигма определённо не был бы разочарован и односторонним взаимодействием. Оказаться у Освальда на коленях, с расстёгнутыми брюками, было ещё одним приятным дополнением сегодняшнего дня. 

Освальд провёл по его шее рукой, почти сразу прислонившись беспорядочным поцелуем к вспотевшей коже, заставляя Эда застонать. Он кусал и всасывал кожу настойчиво, но недостаточно сильно для того, чтобы оставить отметину. Эд чувствовал, что он знает разницу и сейчас не хочет оставлять видимых следов.

Одна его рука обхватила зад Эда, вторая опустилась под резинку белья. Нигма облегчённо застонал, наслаждаясь его прикосновением. 

Эд чувствовал, как его член пульсировал и ещё больше твердел в руке Освальда. Он наслаждался облегчающим удовольствием, которое ему позволяли испытать. То, что сейчас он полностью предоставлен рукам Пингвина, заставляло испытывать почти невыносимую возбуждённую тяжесть внизу живота.

Нигма упёрся в его плечо, рассматривая то, как он выглядит в руках Освальда, как тот надел на него презерватив и большим пальцем мучительно медленно размазывал смазку по кончику под прозрачным слоем резины. Эд подался вперёд бёдрами, желая толкнуться в руку и усилить ощущение, когда Освальд сжал его член плотнее, не позволяя двигаться.

Руки Нигмы сжались вокруг ремешков на плечах Пингвина.

— Чего ты хочешь, Эд? — хрипло спросил Освальд, продолжая медленные изводящие движения.

— Всё, что вы можете дать мне, мистер Пингвин, — сказал ему на ухо Эд.

— Неужели? — мягко переспросил Освальд. — Сколько ещё ты позволишь делать это с собой? — сказал он, ещё медленнее двигая рукой по члену и сжимая его зад второй рукой. 

Нигма застонал, предельно напрягая бёдра.

— Заставь меня кончить, Освальд, — он изогнулся, ища больше трения. 

— Я не думаю, что ты хочешь этого достаточно сильно.

— Прошу, мистер Пингвин, пожалуйста, — он мягко прикусил его плечо, продолжая упираться в него лбом. — Заставь меня кончить.

Пингвин усмехнулся, наращивая темп до такой степени, что у Эда не было никакой потребности двигаться самостоятельно. Нигма полностью отдался резким, но умным движениям Освальда, преследуя увеличивающееся удовольствие внутри. Он кончил, плотно сжимая Освальда своими бёдрами по бокам, наслаждаясь восхитительным трением нежной кожи о плотную костюмную ткань.

Эд продолжал сидеть на Освальде, упёршись лбом в плечо, вспотевший и расслабленный. Тот позволял ему подождать, держа руки на его бёдрах, то ли поглаживая, то ли сжимая.

— Мистер Пингвин, я хочу сделать ещё oдин заказ.

Такой близкий смех Освальда отдался приятной вибрацией во всём теле Эда.

— Ты даже не примерил предыдущий.

— Я уверен, что он восхитительный. К такой роскоши быстро привыкаешь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Речь идёт о британской телевикторине QI, в которой действительно озвучивали этот факт о Бонде. Долбанный абсурд))))


	5. Chapter 5

Освальд пытался зацепиться взглядом за детали картины, перед которой стоял, но то и дело проваливался в свои мысли. Сосредоточиться не помогала и ноющая боль в ноге: они с Эдвардом провели на выставке уже около часа, ни разу не присев, и травмированная конечность чем дальше, тем больше давала о себе знать. Единственное, что мешало развернуться и упасть на ближайшую скамью, было то, что он остановился перед одной из главных картин выставки, возле которой всегда толпились люди. Сейчас же к ней не решался подойти никто. Освальд, пусть и чуть уязвлённый, но всё же вполне довольный этим, не собирался облегчать жизнь готэмской знати и планировал ещё долго не уступать место у картины.

Он сделал глоток шампанского, надеясь, что лёгкое опьянение поможет не обращать внимание на боль, от которой он почти успел отвыкнуть, проводя бóльшую часть времени отсиживаясь в своём ателье. Нигма однозначно привнёс немного движения в его жизнь. Почти сразу после того, как они договорились сотрудничать, они решили: чтобы однозначно дать понять местным жителям, что Загадочник теперь под протекцией Пингвина, они будут появляться на публике вместе. Это, конечно, не обошли вниманием и родители Освальда: они одновременно и демонстративно обижались, что с ними он редко выходил в театры и на открытия выставок, а с Эдвардом делал это каждую неделю, но вместе с тем почти нескрываемо радовались, что их сын _нашёл себе такого умного, талантливого, очаровательного друга_. Освальд не мог отвечать ни на первую, ни на вторую претензию. Как объяснить отцу, что когда он появляется вместе с ним в обществе, то всегда воспринимается местной элитой как дворовой бандит, удачно прибравший к рукам прославленное имя отца и семейный бизнес? С Эдом, который ловко разряжал обстановку, который сам только начал создавать своё имя в этом городе, ему было проще появляться на людях. С ним он был в первую очередь Пингвином, человеком, который никому, кроме себя самого, не обязан своими достижениями. А относительно второго… Он просто был рад, что родители не знали, что их с Нигмой партнёрство не ограничивается одним лишь деловым сотрудничеством. 

От одного воспоминания о времени, проведённом с Эдвардом, по коже побежали мурашки, и Освальду тут же захотелось отвесить себе пощёчину. Он слишком увлёкся этим Нигмой. Он слишком часто отсчитывал минуты до прихода Эда в его кабинет, слишком быстро хватал телефон, как только слышал уведомление об смс. Освальд не мог выбросить из головы пошлые стоны, его отточенные движения, раскрасневшееся лицо и самодовольную улыбку. Эд будто всегда наперёд знал, чего Освальд хотел, но не стеснялся переспрашивать. А потом ещё и ещё раз переспрашивать, дразня его, намеренно убивая промедлением. 

— Черпаешь вдохновение для нового заведения? 

Освальд вернулся в реальность и заметил рядом с собой Эда, который протягивал ему бокал шампанского. Пингвин принял его и отдал Эду свой, уже пустой, и тот поставил его на поднос проходящего мимо официанта.

— Что? — переспросил Освальд.

Эд сделал глоток из своего бокала и кивнул на картину.

— «Бар в Фоли-Бержер». Это заведение существовало в реальности. Удивительное место с представлениями, выпивкой и закусками. Вроде театра, но более… неформальное, — сказал он, чуть понизив голос.

— Замечательно, — пробормотал Освальд, стараясь не глазеть на то, как замечательно Нигма выглядел в новом костюме. _«Я сделал этот костюм специально для него, а человек внутри этого костюма сделан будто специально для меня»,_ — мелькнула в его голове мысль, и он тут же поморщился от её пошлости. 

— В Фоли-Бержер смешивались все классы парижского общества. Не думаешь, что Готэму нужно нечто подобное?

— Эдвард, я занимаюсь пошивом костюмов, — устало вздохнул Освальд. — И ещё несколькими дополнительными проектами, — чуть тише добавил он. — Но не думаю, что в этот список должен входить бар с цирковыми представлениями…

— Не бар! — поправил его Нигма. — А кафе-концерт. Уж не знаю почему, но мне показалось, что проблема расслоения общества достаточно актуальна для Готэма.

Освальд взглянул на него и заметил, как на лице Эда промелькнуло выражение, которое он до этого никогда у него не замечал — что-то слишком напоминающее раздражение. Но тот сразу же улыбнулся и игриво чокнулся своим бокалом о бокал Освальда.

— Не приглядел себе что-то на этой выставке? Какую-то безбожно дорогую картину, чтобы повесить в уборной ателье?

Освальд подавил смешок и покачал головой.

— Нет, они действительно безбожно дорогие. К тому же я не большой фанат Мане.

— Как скажешь, — пожал плечами Эд. — Но на всякий случай: не обязательно _покупать_ их, знаешь.

— Я так понимаю, ты сюда правда пришёл не как на выставку, а как в супермаркет? — закатил глаза Освальд.

— Вроде того, — усмехнулся Эд. 

— Что же твоя цель, если не секрет?

Нигма молча указал бокалом на картину перед ними. Освальд невольно раскрыл рот, но тут же попытался взять себя в руки, чтобы не привлекать к ним лишнее внимание.

— Ты должно быть шутишь.

— Простите, мистер Пингвин, но я не планирую облегчать вам жизнь, целясь во всякий проходной мусор, — засмеялся Эд. — Я хочу действительно постараться над изобретениями для вас, так что протекция мне нужна ничуть не хуже.

Освальд закрыл глаза и сделал большой глоток шампанского. Этот человек сведёт его в могилу.

— И куда ты планируешь сбывать этот… — Освальд неловко повёл рукой, указывая на картину, — …портрет?

— Ох, Освальд, — покачал головой Эдвард, — я не стану сбывать её. Лучше приберегу для частной коллекции или в качестве подарка на будущее для хорошего человека. 

— Очень щедро с твоей стороны.

— Ага. У тебя, кстати, когда день рождения?

Освальд закатил глаза. Мысли о боли в ноге совершенно покинули его.

— Не скоро, и ты точно знаешь об этом.

Нигма притворно раздосадованно развёл руками и поправил очки.

— Что же, придётся придумать другой повод. Не планируешь свадьбу в ближайшее время? В ателье пошли шепотки. 

Освальд тут же покраснел и обернулся на него.

— Какие… что ещё за шепотки? — прокашлявшись, спросил он.

— Да так, поговаривают, что сердце у начальника не на месте, — задумчиво протянул Эд. Освальд сделал мысленную пометку допросить каждого работника ателье. — Кстати, не думаю, что это портрет.

Освальд выдохнул, радуясь смене темы разговора. Казалось, Нигма наконец выучил, когда стоит отступать и не давить.

— Как не портрет? Вот же девушка, у неё даже… — сказал он и подглянул в информационную заметку возле картины, — …да, у неё даже прототип был. Более чем конкретная личность, центральная фигура.

— Так и есть, но, — возразил Эд и поднял палец вверх, — субъект ли она? Или по сути ещё один товар на прилавке, вроде мандаринов и пива?

Освальд нахмурился и опять перевёл взгляд на девушку на картине.

— «Мёртвая природа». На мой взгляд, эта девушка — часть этой «мёртвой природы», пусть и центральная её часть, но всё же, — продолжил Эд. — Она безучастна, она не действует по своей воле. Она загнана в рамки поведения, что диктуется местом её работы, а доплатишь чуть больше — и будет подчиняться и чуть другим правилам. 

Освальд моргнул и вгляделся в пустые, влажноватые глаза барменши с картины. В пёстром, отчаянно весёлом окружении кабаре её тоска казалась ещё более заметной. Он посмотрел на бутылки, выставленные на барной стойке, что до безобразия напоминали силуэт этой девушки. Взглянул на цветы, которыми было украшено её декольте. Они явно были там для того, чтобы привлечь внимание к пышной молодой груди. Он смущённо отвёл глаза. Пусть услуги этой барменши совершенно его не интересовали, сейчас он ощущал себя соучастником чего-то слишком неправильного.

— Не дари мне эту картину, — твёрдо сказал Освальд. — Она угнетает. 

Эд поджал губы и отобрал у него пустой бокал, опять заменив его новым.

— Что же, возможно, тебя повеселит кое-что другое, — бросил он и подмигнул. — Следуй за мной.

Сердце Освальда сразу же замерло. Он знал это выражение лица Эда: когда оно появлялось, Нигма всегда тащил его на странные авантюры, что часто заканчивались спущенными штанами и необходимостью сходить в душ. Без промедления он пошёл за Нигмой.

Они неспешно шли сквозь толпу и в конце концов остановились напротив большой, под два метра в длину, картины, на которой была изображена лежащая обнажённая девушка, бесстыдно глядящая на зрителей в упор. Освальд пытался отогнать от себя чувство разочарования. Он уже успел было подумать, что Эд приведёт его в уборную для людей с инвалидностью…

— И что же тебя заставило подумать, что мне понравится эта юная особа? — буркнул Освальд, оглядываясь в поисках официанта. Нужно срочно узнать, подают ли они чего покрепче.

— Мы разговаривали, — просто сказал Нигма и заложил руки за поясницу, увлечённо раскачиваясь на каблуках.

— Эдвард, моя сфера интересов, она… как бы выразиться, — вполголоса сказал Освальд. — Я не совсем…

— Тебе ближе флейты, а не арфы — ты об этом? — простодушно подсказал Эд.

Освальд моргнул, уставившись на него. 

— Арфы? Почему… О боже, — простонал он, и Эд весело рассмеялся. 

— Это не имеет значения. Если бы я хотел показать тебе людей без одежды, к которым ты воспылаешь страстью, я бы отвёл тебя в другое место. 

Освальду стало ещё более неловко от своей первоначальной догадки о том, куда они с Нигмой направлялись.

— Но всё же. Я могу оценить прекрасное, когда вижу его, — сухо, деловито сказал Пингвин, указывая на картину. — Она прекрасна. Спасибо, что привёл меня сюда.

— Всегда к вашим услугам, — улыбнулся Эд, в лёгком поклоне снимая воображаемую шляпу. — Но дело в другом. Её с девушкой с прошлой картину объединяет как минимум одна особенность — их род деятельности.

Молодая женщина с картины, как и Эд, испытывающе уставились на Освальда, будто ожидая от него осознания. Неприятная догадка уже начала зарождаться в его голове, и теперь каждая искусно выписанная деталь картины только подтверждала её. Девушку окружали предметы роскоши, а рядом стояла темнокожая служанка, показывавшая хозяйке пышный букет — подаренный не иначе как поклонником. Но та, совершенно не смущаясь своей наготы, смотрела уставшим, оценивающим взглядом на посетителя. Так не смотрят на любимых. В этот момент Освальд осознал, на чьём месте художник предлагал побывать зрителю этой картины. Девушка явно смотрела на клиента.

— Она… она проститутка, — тихо сказал Освальд.

— Так грубо! — воскликнул Эд. — Скорее у неё своё небольшое дело и она вполне в нём преуспевает. Своим состоянием она может дать фору любой аристократке. 

Освальд опять неловко посмотрел в бесспорно красивое, юное, но бесконечно серьёзное лицо девушки с картины. 

— Я не думаю, что это делает её счастливой.

Эд смешно поднял брови, так, что они наконец показались из-за очков, и поджал губы.

— Если ты рассуждаешь такими категориями…

— Когда я начинал, я был окружён подобными девушками, — сказал Освальд и тяжело сглотнул комок в горле. В клубе Фиш Муни всегда было много выпивки, музыкантов и едва совершеннолетних девушек, которые развлекали гостей. Он прекрасно осознавал, что, будь он симпатичнее и не будь мужчиной, абсолютно нельзя было исключать, что он мог бы оказался на их месте. — Будь у них выбор, ни одна бы не предпочла торговать собой.

— У этой дамы есть выбор, — ответил Эд. — Её паспорт никто не отбирал, над ней нет сутенёра, она не отягощена наркозависимостью. Она даже не притворяется со своим клиентом. Ну, по крайней мере до того, как он не заплатит.

— Я всё равно не думаю, что это правильно, — покачал головой Освальд. — Вряд ли в то время у женщин было много возможностей заработать.

— Верно, не было, — сказал Эд. Освальд уголком глаз замечал его аккуратный взгляд. — Но не думаю, что мы должны из-за этого осуждать её.

— Я не!.. — воскликнул Пингвин, от возмущения хватая ртом воздух. — Её вины ни в чём нет! Не предложение рождает спрос, а спрос предложение! Это ужасные, ужасные люди! Платить за то, чтобы заняться сексом с человеком, который этого не желает…

— В отличие от уличных девушек, этой платили не только деньгами, — прервал его тираду Эд. — Видишь все эти украшения? Букет? Это всё от постоянных клиентов. Часто куртизанки становились постоянными любовницами влиятельных людей и сопровождали их выходы в свет.

— Без разницы, — с жаром выплюнул Освальд. — Не имеет значения, чем им платили, это всё ещё связь без желания одной из сторон. 

— Эти девушки получали весомое положение в обществе, на которое никак не могли бы даже надеяться, если они не родились в богатой семье или не вышли удачно замуж.

— Что только подтверждает то, в какое отвратительное положение их загнали эти мужчины, что готовы платить за секс! — огрызнулся он. На них начали оборачиваться люди, и он сердито повёл челюстью, поправляя пиджак.

— Я с тобой и не спорил, Освальд, — мягко сказал Эд. — Просто напомнил, что пусть это и неправильно, пусть тебя это и злит, но реальность этих женщин такова. В тебе не видят ничего, кроме хорошенького дополнения к состоятельному мужчине, и дай бог он хоть иногда будет слушать то, что ты ему говоришь.

Голова внезапно закружилась, и вряд ли это было от выпитого алкоголя. На душе стало будто бы липко, неприятно, и Освальд почувствовал подступающую к горлу тошноту. Это он и делал, да? Он ведь тоже согласился покрывать Эда только после того, как они переспали. С того дня, как они договорились сотрудничать, они едва не каждый день занимались сексом, и Эд всегда… О боже. Поэтому он всегда был таким услужливым? Вот откуда эти отчаянные стоны? Это было платой за протекцию?

— Да, прости, — уже тише сказал Освальд.

Девушка с картины осуждающе смотрела на него. Освальд наконец узнал это положение руки, которой она прикрывала пах — так зачастую держатся за кошелёк, набитый деньгами. Ни доли расслабленности. Пусть она и была обнажена, но, чтобы увидеть то, что она скрывала рукой, нужно было заплатить. Так у них и вышло с Эдом? Освальд дал ему возможности, и Нигма впустил его в свою постель?

— Освальд, — позвал Эд и коснулся его плеча. Пингвина будто ошпарило. — Всё в порядке?

— Да, — выдавил Освальд, не глядя на него. — Я… наверное, хватит на сегодня искусства. У меня много дел в ателье.

— Но как же… — неловко сказал Эд, следуя за удаляющимся Освальдом. — У нас ведь были планы на вечер, разве нет? Ритц, и…

Боже мой. Освальд попытался собрать волю в кулак и не сбежать, прячась от того, как он отвратительно поступил с Эдом. В этом ведь не было вины Нигмы. Нельзя ему грубить, тем более сейчас. Освальд мягко положил руку ему на предплечье.

— Я устал, Эдвард. Ты сам знаешь, как меня утомляют эти занудные высокомерные идиоты, — сказал он, указывая подбородком на галерею, полную готэмской элиты. Эд фыркнул и улыбнулся.

— Хорошо. Мне проводить тебя?

Освальд покачал головой.

— Не стоит. Мне просто нужно отдохнуть.

— Какой ужас, мистер Пингвин будет отдыхать без меня, — шутливо сказал Эд, но, не получив ответа, добавил: — Ладно. Что говорить, если будут спрашивать, куда ты пропал?

Освальд задумался на минуту, а затем сказал:

— Скажи им, что закупать для выставок газированное вино было отличной идеей.

Эдвард рассмеялся, и Освальд покинул зал, тяжело опираясь на трость. Нога болела так, как никогда за последние годы.  



	6. Chapter 6

Освальд в последнее время вёл себя странно. Ну, не то чтобы Эд считал странным то, что кто-то отказывался от секса с ним… Ладно, это он тоже считал немного странным, но дело было в другом. Нигма и не надеялся, что эта их… _интрижка_ затянется надолго, но прервалась она слишком уж резко и быстро. Он пытался не принимать на свой счёт то, что Пингвин прекратил отвечать взаимностью на его заигрывания. Сначала Эд списывал всё на усталость Освальда, затем на то, что им обоим нужно было сосредоточиться на новых совместных проектах, потом — на присутствии родителей в соседних комнатах ателье. Но когда список объективных причин исчерпался, у Эда возникли серьёзные опасения. Освальд, до этого не сдерживавшийся в своих желаниях и часто самостоятельно проявлявший инициативу, теперь мало того, что не тащил Эда в свой кабинет, примерочную или в очередной отель, но и пресекал любые попытки Нигмы выходить за рамки деловых отношений.

Сотрудничать они не перестали: Освальд всё так же защищал его от полиции и других преступников. На самом деле Пингвин был даже милее, чем раньше: предлагал спонсирование давней прихоти Эда о личной викторине с загадками на выживание, не взял денег за новый костюм и предложил переселиться в одно из его убежищ. Эдвард, конечно, отказал, но было приятно чувствовать, что в Готэме у него есть настолько сильная опора. Его фантазию теперь ничего не сдерживало: ни закон, ни финансы, ни конкуренты; руки наконец были полностью развязаны. Как жаль, что теперь этими самыми руками он не мог коснуться того, кто помог ему в этом.

Но, пускай Освальд и перестал быть его «другом с привилегиями», в глазах общественности друзьями они оставались, и расторгать их соглашение о совместных выходах в свет они не стали. Поэтому Эд надел свой лучший костюм (сконструированный, конечно, Освальдом), свои лучшие запонки и даже взял на прокат лучшую машину (он мог бы угнать любой плохо припаркованный автомобиль, но решил, что не хочет, чтобы этот вечер прерывала погоня копов-новичков) и поехал забирать Пингвина в оперный театр. 

— Мистер Нигма, — улыбнулся Освальд, когда тот вошёл в его кабинет.

— Твоё нежелание называть меня «Загадочником» почти нелепо, — со смешком закатил глаза Эд.

— Ни-за-что я не назову тебя этой отвратительной кличкой, — сказал Освальд, набрасывая на себя пальто. — Она звучит как оскорбление.

— А, так ты не _не_ хочешь досадить мне игнорированием моего псевдонима — ты _не хочешь_ оскорблять меня этим именем? Как трогательно, Освальд, — сказал Эд, следуя за ним к выходу из ателье.

Пингвин, как и всегда в последние дни, проигнорировал его выпад, и Нигме захотелось застонать от раздражения и досады.

Освальд подошёл к машине Эда и замер.

— Ты без водителя? — нахмурился он.

— Это проблема? Если мы захотим выпить после оперы, я наберу ему, — сказал Эд, открывая дверцу перед Освальдом. Тот неловко помялся на месте, нерешительно глядя внутрь салона.

— Или мы можем сейчас вызвать моего водителя и поехать на одной из моих машин, — возразил он.

Эд отпустил дверцу и сложил руки на груди, склонив голову набок.

— Освальд, какого чёрта?

Пингвин вскинулся и поджал губы.

— Я просто предложил вызвать водителя сразу, чтобы потом, если наши планы изменятся, не вызванивать его.

Эд попытался взять себя в руки и не затолкать Освальда в машину, отвезя его не в театр, а на пирс, чтобы под прицелом пистолета заставить его признать, что он просто избегает оставаться с ним наедине и не в рабочей обстановке. Но подобный импульсивный выпад точно не помог бы: от этого Пингвин только ещё больше закрылся бы и наверняка не сказал бы правду. Нужно было действовать мудрее.

— Возможно, но есть ли среди твоих машин хотя бы одна с таким восхитительным оттенком зелёного? — улыбнулся он. — Ну же, Освальд, не отказывай мне в удовольствии повести подобную красоту.

Пингвин вздохнул и с нежностью посмотрел на него. Эд перехватил этот взгляд, не уверенный, что не воплотит в жизнь план с пирсом, если заметит в глазах Освальда хоть намёк на снисхождение. Но в них было что-то другое, и Эд принял это за хороший исход. 

Пингвин молча сел в машину, а Нигма пружинистой походкой обошёл её, чтобы занять место водителя.

— Спасибо, — подчёркнуто вежливо сказал он, громко хлопнув дверцей, и завёл машину.

Какая-то часть него наивно надеялась, что Освальд положит руку ему на бедро, сделает неоднозначный комплимент его костюму или попытается поправить его укладку. Но, конечно, ничего из этого не произошло — Пингвин смотрел в окно с таким натужным интересом, будто это он, а не Эд, переехал сюда несколько недель назад. 

— Как твой день? — протянул Нигма.

— Полиция немного взбунтовалась, — вздохнул Освальд и устало сжал переносицу. — Есть один коп, моя давняя головная боль.

— Мне стоит что-то предпринять?

— Нет, спасибо. Он раскачивает лодку, но я уверен, что скоро всё наладится, — отмахнулся Пингвин. — А как твой день?

— М-м-м, неплохо, — сказал Эд. — С утра провёл инструктаж для шестёрок, потом исследовал местный Тиндер. Он достаточно хорош, ты знал? 

Он точно услышал, как Освальд шумно втянул воздух, ему не послышалось. Боковым зрением Эд заметил движение рядом с собой, но, когда бросил на Освальда осторожный взгляд, тот уже опять уставился в окно. 

— Рад, что ты весело проводишь время, Эдвард, — сдержанно сказал он.

За поворотом уже виднелся театр. Нужно было что-то делать.

— Веселее было, когда мы проводили это время вдвоём. Не напомнишь, почему мы перестали? — буднично спросил Эд.

— Эдвард, я… — пробормотал Освальд, и Нигма не выдержал, развернув машину в сторону узкой безлюдной улочки.

Они остановились. Эд убрал руки с руля и глубоко вдохнул.

— Эд, мы опоздаем, — подчёркнуто сдержанно сказал Освальд.

— Это чёртова «Кармен», ты видел её с сотню раз! — воскликнул Нигма и нервно поправил очки, но тут же попытался взять себя в руки. — Прости, прости, я не хотел…

— Десять, раз на то пошло. Но версия, которую дают сегодня, моя любимая: в оперу добавили фрагменты «Кармен-сюиты», и, как ни странно, балет с оперой в ней не конкурируют, а дополняют друг друга, — сказал Освальд. — Мне хотелось, чтобы ты тоже это увидел, — непривычно тихим голосом добавил он.

Эд кивнул и обернулся на него. 

— Прости, что сорвался на тебя. Это было неуместно и глупо. Поехали в театр, — сказал он и попытался опять завести машину, но Освальд мягко положил свою руку на его, останавливая.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, — сказал он. — Я бы хотел знать, что ты думаешь на самом деле.

Эд поднял на него удивлённый взгляд. Ещё до того, как он успел переплести их с Освальдом пальцы, тот отнял руку и быстро поправил платок в нагрудном кармане.

— В каком смысле «что я думаю на самом деле»? — спросил Эд, следя за его нервными движениями.

Освальд чуть обречённо посмотрел на него и покачал головой.

— Не заставляй меня говорить это вслух.

— Говорить вслух что, Освальд? — простонал Эд. — Я бы тоже хотел знать, что ты думаешь на самом деле, потому что я совершенно ничего не понимаю.

Освальд долго смотрел на него, и Нигма почувствовал себя в равной степени неловко и раздражённо. Он уже подумал, что Пингвин просто выйдет из машины и на этом их вечер закончится, но тот продолжил.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя обязанным уделять мне своё внимание вне рабочих отношений, — сказал он тоном, который Эд часто замечал у него во время разговоров с родителями. — Мы договаривались, что ты платишь мне за протекцию изобретениями, шпионажем и помощью в делах криминала. Ничего сверх этого.

— Как вообще… — воскликнул Эд и тут же прикусил язык, чтобы не разойтись возмущённой тирадой. Он предполагал, что причиной странного поведения было _вот это_ — тем более всё началось после их посещения выставки. Но он быстро отбросил эту мысль. Не мог ведь Освальд, которому предложи руку — откусит по локоть, всерьёз заботиться о том, что он пользовался мужчиной, который очень явно искал его внимания? Оказалось, что более чем. — Это не имеет никакого смысла, Освальд.

— Ты сам знаешь, когда и как у нас всё началось, — тихо сказал он.

— Совпало! Мы были на кураже от удачной сделки! С кем не бывает! — выкрикнул Эд, активно жестикулируя. 

— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты спал со мной ради прикрытия от полиции! — ответил Освальд, посмотрев ему в глаза.

Эд какое-то время с любопытством разглядывал его, не совсем понимая, что сказать. Беспокойство Освальда было милым. Без разницы — пусть он переживал о чистоте своей совести или правда волновался о чувствах Эда — это всё равно было трогательно. Но вместе с тем как же он раздражал! Вместо того, чтобы спросить напрямую, Освальд снова всё решил сам и предположил, что Эд станет заниматься сексом ради выгоды!

— Я спал с тобой, потому что хотел спать с тобой, — с натиском сказал он. — Ты прав, мы договаривались, что я буду помогать тебе, а за это ты будешь меня поддерживать. И так оно и было! Никаких дополнительных чаевых!

— О, — выдохнул Освальд. Выражение его лица было до смешного удивлённым, и это чуть рассеяло злость Эда.

— Я понимаю, что в твоём положении сложно рассчитывать на искренность чьих-то… намерений, но, Освальд, ты уж прости, выхода здесь ровно два: переодеваться бедняком, поселиться в Нэрроуз и надеяться, что там кто-то по достоинству оценит твоё сердце, — говорил Эд, наблюдая за тем, как Освальд закатывает глаза, улыбаясь, — или поверить на слово тому, кто говорит, что помимо твоего влияния и власти его интересуешь и ты сам.

Как только он договорил, Эд с удивлением понял, что правда имел в виду то, что сказал. Он и сам не знал, почему эта мысль удивила его: то, что Освальд нравился ему, он и так понимал давно, но сам факт искренности разговора, который они сейчас вели, немного поражал.

— Ты мне нравишься, Освальд, — повторил он, окончательно признаваясь в этом и Освальду, и самому себе, и наклонился ближе к нему. — Я не могу и, честно говоря, не хочу закрывать глаза на то, какое положение в обществе ты занимаешь. Но мне также любопытно, каков ты в других положениях.

— Ох, заткнись, — засмеялся Освальд и, притянув Нигму за затылок к себе, втянул его в глубокий поцелуй. 

— Что, даже не обрадуешь меня ответным признанием в любви? — с улыбкой сказал Эд. Слова звучали невнятно из-за того, что Освальд сжал в зубах его нижнюю губу.

Пингвин отпустил её и оценивающе обвёл Нигму взглядом.

— Ты достаточно неплох.

— Неплох? — драматично фыркнул Эд. Его пальцы скользнули за жёсткий воротник рубашки Освальда и едва ощутимо оцарапали ногтями шею. — Ради разговора со мной ты рискнул опоздать в оперу и отказался выгулять среди местных зануд новый костюм. Я как минимум невероятен.

— Сторгуемся на «достойном внимания», — сказал Освальд, прикрыв глаза. 

Ногти Эда чуть глубже вонзились в его кожу, но он сразу отнял руки под шумный вздох Пингвина. На секунду побелевшие полумесяцы тут же разгладились, толком не покраснев. Освальд нетерпеливо заёрзал на месте.

— О, боюсь, этого будет мало, — сказал Эд. Губы невольно растянулись в счастливой улыбке. Он почти ничего не сделал, а Освальду уже явно не терпелось выпрыгнуть из своих штанов. Эд положил ладонь ему на колено, выводя кончиками пальцев круги на гладкой поверхности брюк, и немного наклонился вперёд. — Ты игнорировал меня больше недели…

— Не игнорировал!

— …мои чувства были так сильно задеты! 

— Ты себе даже не представляешь, что такое игнорирование, Нигма, — вкрадчиво сказал Освальд. Его взгляд опустился на руку Эда, сжимающую его колено, и он чуть шире развёл ноги. — Продолжишь в том же духе — в следующий раз отправишься обратно в Метрополис, чтобы я больше никогда не видел твоего самодовольного лица.

— Следующий раз, боже-боже, Освальд, — оскалился Эд. — Звучит так, будто кто-то мыслит на перспективу. Выходит, у нас долгосрочные отношения?

Освальд опять закатил глаза, но по его весёлой улыбке было ясно, что болтовня Нигмы его ничуть не раздражала. 

— Эд, прекращай, — сказал он.

— Что прекратить? — непонимающе хлопнул ресницами Нигма. — А-а, вот это? — спросил он и убрал руку с колена Освальда.

Выражение лица Пингвина сразу же сменилось с расслабленного и довольного на беспокойное. Он выпрямился, подаваясь вперёд, будто стремясь вернуть ладонь Эда.

— Это было необязательно…

— Иди сюда, — перебил его Эд и перехватил запястье, притягивая к себе. — Вы были таким плохим мальчиком, мистер Ван Даль, та-а-ак дурно обо мне думали! Моё сердце было разбито!

— Рассказывай, — вздохнул Освальд, опускаясь на его колени. Твёрдость, прижавшаяся к животу Эда, определённо не была пистолетом. — Стоило мне не обращать на тебя внимание несколько дней, ты уже весь Тиндер прошерстил.

— Ну что вы, мистер Ван Даль, — проурчал Эд. — Вы испортили меня, слишком завысили планку, кто же теперь до неё дотянется?

На губах Освальда появилась робкая, радостная улыбка, и Эд не прокомментировал это только потому, что при виде её сердце болезненно сжалось от неуместной нежности.

— Если ты рассчитываешь, что я похвалю твою выдержку и избирательность, то нет, — сказал Освальд, явно довольный собой. — Наличие вкуса — это не что-то выдающееся, это базовый навык.

Эд оскалился и сжал в руках его бёдра, заставляя прижаться твёрдым членом к своему животу. Освальд сразу же зашипел и схватился за его плечи.

— Ты так сильно прав, Освальд, так бесконечно прав, — сказал Эд. — От этого ещё более удивительно, как так вышло, что такой искушённый ты, с твоим идеальным вкусом, повёлся на такого безвкусного меня. Что ты там говорил о моём костюме? Что у него идиотский узор? Что это трико циркача? — тихим, низким голосом говорил он, проходясь губами вдоль шеи Освальда. Он почувствовал движение его кадыка, когда Пингвин тяжело сглотнул.

— Сделал скидку на оригинальность, — сказал Освальд. Он прижался щекой к виску Эда, продолжая раскачиваться на его бёдрах. Пальцы скользнули в укладку, над которой Нигма старался куда больше времени, чем ему бы хотелось. Но то, как взволнованно Освальд пропускал между пальцами его пряди, стоило каждой потраченной на причёску минуты.

Эд прикусил его кожу прямо над краем высокого отложного воротника и точно, наверняка услышал тихое «пожалуйста». Освальд чуть отстранился, глядя на Эда помутневшим взглядом, и прижался своими губами к его, отчаянно целуя.

Нигма сам не заметил, как начал поспешно расстёгивать его ремень. Было невероятно тесно, потому что Освальд отказывался отодвинуться хотя бы на сантиметр, а салон машины освещал только фонарь у дороги, но всё это только подогревало его нужду прикоснуться к этому человеку под его миллионом слоёв идеально отпаренной одежды. Он едва не вскрикнул от разочарования, когда Освальд наконец приподнялся, но вместо того, чтобы уйти, тот сдвинулся так, чтобы шов по центру его брюк оказался в точности над членом Эда. Эду опять захотелось вскрикнуть, но в этот раз от чего-то полностью противоположного разочарованию. 

Освальд довольно выгнулся, когда руки Нигмы наконец коснулись под одеждой его живота, и тихо рассмеялся, прикрыв глаза.

— Сначала мы занимаемся сексом в примерочных, потом прогуливаем театр, чтобы перепихнуться в машине. Страшно представить, на какие ещё инфантильные грехи ты меня толкнёшь.

— У меня широкий репертуар, — улыбнулся Эд, кончиками пальцев нащупывая резинку его белья. — Что тебе ближе: кража пива в жестяных банках из супермаркетов или обжимания в кинотеатре?

— Не могу поверить, что ты пьёшь пиво в жестяных банках.

— Рад, что ты не сомневаешься относительно кинотеатра.

Освальд фыркнул и взял его лицо в руки, поглаживая скулы большими пальцами. Эд отвёл край его белья вниз. Большим пальцем он медленно, едва ощутимо погладил головку его члена, и Освальд сдавленно простонал. Он резко качнулся на бёдрах Эда, сильнее толкаясь в его руку, и тот с самодовольной ухмылкой потянулся к его губам, стараясь перехватить ещё один смазанный поцелуй, но тут Освальд внезапно заорал, цепляясь за его плечи.

— Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! — причитал он.

— В чём дело? — спросил Эд и демонстративно убрал от него руки, поднимая их вверх.

Освальд глубоко вдохнул и одним тяжёлым движением переместился на соседнее сидение. 

— Нога, — объяснил он. Освальд закрыл глаза и медленно уложил правую ногу на переднюю панель машины. — Прости, я, кажется, переоценил свои возможности. Не удаляй Тиндер.

— Ничего. Работники салона аренды машин должны быть благодарны твоей ноге. Благодаря ей мы не зальём здесь всё спермой.

— Господи, — простонал Освальд, закрыв лицо руками, не то посмеиваясь, не то всхлипывая.

Эд положил руку на руль, лениво постукивая по нему пальцами.

— Мы всё ещё можем поехать в театр, почти не опоздаем. Или отвезти тебя домой? — спросил он.

Освальд убрал руки от лица и повернул в его сторону голову, чуть опускаясь в кресле. Уголок его губ пополз вверх в кривой улыбке. 

— Надеюсь, в твоём номере сегодня сменили простыни, — наконец сказал он.

Эд закусил губу, пытаясь не улыбаться слишком широко. Услышав звук застёгивающейся молнии, он завёл машину.

???

Как только они вошли в холл отеля, Эд уже нащупывал во внутреннем кармане пиджака ключ-карту от своего номера. Освальд чуть позади него прихрамывал явно сильнее обычного, и Нигме до безобразия сильно хотелось предложить ему понести его до номера на руках. Это, конечно, прозвучало бы как шутка, но Эд и сам до конца не был уверен, она ли это. Но Освальд наверняка бы воспринял подобное как жалость и всяко отказался бы, так что Эд сразу же отмёл эту мысль. Вечер развивался слишком хорошо, чтобы рисковать испортить его.

Когда за ними закрылись двери лифта, Освальд прислонился спиной к зеркальной стенке, не сводя прямого взгляда с Эда. Нигма нажал на кнопку нужного этажа и сделал шаг навстречу к Освальду, но тот перевёл взгляд на камеру видеонаблюдения в углу, так что Эд отступил к противоположной стене, спрятав руки за спиной. Они расслабленно смотрели друг на друга, разделённые двумя метрами пространства лифта, и по сытой улыбке Освальда Нигма понимал, что тот думает ровно о том же, о чём и он сам: как только за ними закроются двери номера Эда, ни о каких двух метрах дистанции не будет идти и речи. 

Так, в общем-то, и произошло: дверь захлопнулась с отвратительно громким лязгом, слышным как минимум по всему этажу, когда Эд вжал в неё Освальда. Пальто и пиджаки тяжёлой грудой упали вокруг их щиколоток, и, если бы не больная нога Пингвина, возможно, они бы так и остались на ближайший час здесь, в ведьмином кругу из их одежды. Но вовремя вспомнив о том, что случилось в машине, Эд отстранился, потянул за край бабочки Освальда и потащил его за неё к спальне. Бабочка развязалась ещё на полпути к кровати, но Пингвин не прекращал следовать за ним.

— Твою мать, Нигма, — возмущённо сказал он, когда Эд одну за одной стал расстёгивать пуговицы на его рубашке.

— А? 

— Это мои ремни. Ты украл мои ремни, — буркнул Освальд, потягивая Эда за ремешки на его руках.

Нигма огляделся, будто только сейчас осознав, что на нём было надето.

— Это компенсация за отсутствие твоего внимания. Мне была нужна частичка тебя на себе, — томно сказал он, прижимая Освальда к кровати своим весом. Освальд заколотил руками по его плечам.

— Любимые!

— Знаю, — усмехнулся Эд, спуская с него брюки. — Если хочешь, могу вернуть.

— Уж будь так любезен, — сказал Освальд. Он взял Эда за руку и направил в свои боксеры, и тот послушно обхватил пальцами его член.

— Но мне будет нужна твоя помощь.

— Нигма, я же просил, никаких каламбуров в постели…

— Нет, буквально, — засмеялся Эд и подвинул ближе к Освальду своё плечо. — Снимай. 

Освальд моргнул, но принялся расстёгивать ремень на руке Эда. 

— Очень хорошо, — сказал Нигма, под недовольный вздох доставая руку из белья Освальда. Он обхватил запястья Пингвина и приложил к ним ремень, вопрошающе глядя на него.

— Нигма, люди не так обычно возвращают ворованные вещи.

— Да или нет? — спросил Эд, игнорируя сарказм Освальда. 

Тот закатил глаза, но с едва заметной улыбкой кивнул. 

— Быстрее только.

— Напомнить стоп-слово? — спросил Эд. Ремень, предназначенный для не самых худых рук Освальда, был как раз впору для двух его запястий.

— Отъебись.

— Правильно, — улыбнулся Нигма.

Освальд поднял запястья перед собой, разглядывая их.

— Не туго?

— Ты узнаешь, если будет _слишком_ туго, — сказал Освальд и потянулся к изголовью, стащив с него две подушки. Одну он подложил себе под голову, а вторую метнул в Эда. — Положи мне под поясницу.

— А то я бы не догадался, — фыркнул Эд, исполняя приказ.

— Кто тебя знает, — сказал Освальд, удобней устраивая на подушках. — Когда ты в последний раз занимался сексом в постели? Мог и забыть.

— _Ты_ мне скажи, когда это было, — бросил через плечо Эд, ища в прикроватной тумбочке презервативы и смазку. — Когда это было, Освальд?

— Отстань, — сказал Освальд. — У меня связаны только руки. Я могу и уйти.

Эд обернулся на постель. На ней, забросив на подушку сцепленные руки, лежал Освальд, широко разведя ноги. Нигма мягко улыбнулся. Освальд совершенно точно никуда не собирался.

Эд забрался на кровать и тронул Освальда за колени, создавая для себя ещё немного места. Он открыл смазку и вылил несколько крупных капель прямо на промежность Освальда, позволяя им медленно стекать по его мошонке вниз, ко входу.

— Козёл, — простонал Освальд, чуть выгибаясь. — Мог хотя бы согреть её для начала.

— Ты же и уйти можешь, — передразнил Эд, не переставая самодовольно улыбаться.

Освальд опять закатил глаза и явно собирался что-то ответить, но Нигма опередил его, укладываясь сверху, глубоко целуя. Он перехватил его шею под челюстью, сдавливая недостаточно, чтобы хоть сколько-то перекрыть кислород, но ощутимо контролируя его движения. 

— Назовёшь меня Загадочником? — спросил он, спускаясь к ключицам Освальда. 

— Хм, — после короткой паузы отозвался Пингвин, — может, лучше «папочкой»?

— Фу! Оставь свои странные фетиши при себе! — наигранно возмущённо воскликнул Эд.

Они переглянулись, обмениваясь весёлыми взглядами, и через несколько секунд рассмеялись. Спустя долгое время недопониманий и утаиваний между ними всё наконец было в порядке. Только сейчас, почувствовав, как его разум покидает напряжение и тревога, Эд понял, насколько сильно его беспокоила их небольшая размолвка. 

Он сложил руки на животе Освальда и положил на них подбородок.

— Чего бы ты хотел? — искренне спросил он, почти не надеясь на что-то, помимо ядовитой ремарки.

Вместо этого Освальд мягко улыбнулся; он пожал плечами.

— Импровизируй, но желательно, чтобы в конце ты оказался внутри.

Эд приподнялся и укусил его под соском, вызывая возмущённый писк.

— Ещё пожалеешь, что не дал мне более чётких указаний. 

Он опустился ниже, размазывая пальцами по коже Освальда смазку. Тот согнул ноги в коленях и поджал их. Эд чувствовал на себе его любопытный взгляд, но и не думал спешить. Он обвёл средним пальцем вход, только слегка надавливая, не проникая внутрь. Освальд громко вздохнул и опустил руки вниз. В одной ладони он сжал свой член, а вторая нелепо повисла рядом. 

— Не глазей так, будто бы никогда раньше не видел подобного, — сказал Освальд.

Эд отвёл взгляд от его промежности, не переставая поглаживать влажными пальцами вход. Пусть Освальд и пытался огрызаться, но Нигма не мог не уловить, что он пытается прикрыть этим нервозность.

Эд лёг на кровать между его разведённых ног и надавил большим пальцем на чувствительную точку на внутренней стороне его бедра, заставляя Освальда тут же тяжело задышать через открытый рот, а пальцы на ногах поджаться. Было столько всего, чем Эд мог сейчас его поддеть: тем, что тот так долго пренебрегал им, высмеивал, а теперь сам же лежит перед Нигмой с раздвинутыми ногами, — но у него не было полной уверенности, что это не заденет Освальда, так что решил оставить комментарии при себе (или на потом).

Он отвёл руки Освальда от его члена, обхватил за основание и провёл всей поверхностью языка вдоль ствола, а затем взял в рот головку, едва ощутимо посасывая. Пингвин издал звук, слишком напоминающий всхлип, и Эд выпустил член изо рта. Он позволил длинной струйке слюны стечь со своих раскрытых губ вниз и положил ладонь на внутреннюю сторону его бедра, так, чтобы большой палец мог поглаживать нежную кожу между входом и мошонкой. Освальд наблюдал за ним тяжёлым, голодным взглядом.

Что-то изменилось. Помимо того, что они теперь были снова вместе, понимание, что Освальд действительно хотел знать, что у него на уме, вызывало в нём глупый восторг. Он опять вспомнил о том, что Пингвин предпочёл бы вообще не прикасаться к нему, чем прикасаться без ответного желания. Освальду правда было не всё равно. Перед Освальдом не нужно было притворяться и прятать своё раздражение, усталость, грусть, больше нет. 

От этой мысли ему стало так легко, что он, не сдержавшись, громко чмокнул Освальда в живот.

— Не глазей так, будто бы никогда раньше не видел подобного, — весело сказал Эд.

— Прекрати меня передразнивать! — засмеялся Освальд.

— Заставь меня, — сказал Эд, нависая над ним, опираясь на кровать локтями.

Освальд чуть приподнялся к нему навстречу и быстро поцеловал в губы, настолько стремительно, будто хотел, чтобы Эд даже не заметил этого поцелуя.

— Я думал, что ты хотел применить свой рот и для других целей, — легкомысленно улыбнулся Пингвин.

— О, правда? — поднял брови Эд. — Для каких же?

Освальд опять закатил глаза.

— Тебе показать?

— Если тебе так угодно, — сказал Эд. 

Освальд спустился чуть ниже на кровати, и Нигма на секунду застыл, моргая. Пингвин, очевидно, не шутил. Если бы Эд знал, что вечер будет развиваться аж настолько хорошо, правда попросил бы персонал отеля сменить ему постельное белье.

Эд развернулся, не переставая поглядывать вниз, на Освальда, который связанными руками неловко стягивал с него бельё, открывая влажный от предъэякулята член. Нигма тяжело сглотнул, а когда Освальд, прежде чем взять в рот головку, прикрыл глаза, расслабленно выдыхая, и вовсе оперся виском о его бедро, чтобы не упасть на Пингвина. Открывшийся вид и ощущения были слишком горячими, а падение вышло бы совершенно не грациозным. 

Вместо этого он приподнялся, опираясь ладонью на постель, и с силой провёл рукой по члену Освальда. Он сместил крайнюю плоть, чтобы она покрыла его головку, и медленно скользнул под ней языком. Его собственный член окружила вибрация от судорожного стона Освальда, заставляя его самого задрожать, но он не стал прерываться. Его рука продолжила неспешные, но твёрдые движения, а язык прошёлся кончиком по уздечке. Эд знал, как суетливого, импульсивного Освальда доводит до ручки подобная неспешность. Стоило хоть раз заставить его громко просить о большем.

Он до конца сдвинул крайнюю плоть и вобрал в рот головку, с силой посасывая.

— Боже, Эд, — выдохнул Освальд, толкаясь ему в рот. Нигма расслабил горло, позволяя ему входить глубже. Ответные движения Освальда тоже стали куда интенсивнее, и Эд почти было начал обратный отсчёт до момента, когда Пингвин станет требовать от него сделать _хоть что-то_ , но эта мысль тут же вылетела из его головы.

Он прогнулся в пояснице, входя глубже в горло Освальда, и посмотрел вниз. Подбородок Пингвина поблёскивал от слюны и смазки, а сам он, уже совершенно не обращая внимания на взгляд Эда, продолжал поглаживать его член связанными руками. Наверняка это было неудобно, но Освальду будто не было до этого дела. Пингвин скучал по нему, скучал не меньше, чем сам Эд, с удовольствием подумалось ему.

Ещё несколько раз качнув головой, он выпустил член Освальда изо рта и провёл по всей длине языком вниз. Эд потянулся рукой к тюбику смазки и выдавил ещё немного себе на ладонь, в этот раз разогревая её. Он коснулся влажной, скользкой рукой мошонки Освальда и осторожно перекатывал в ладони яички. Эд почувствовал на своей коже его более глубокое дыхание и слегка оттянул мягкую кожу. Освальд тут же вцепился в его бёдра, зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы, а его член дёрнулся.

— Стоп-слово? — насмешливо, но беззлобно напомнил Эд.

— Н-нет, — выдохнул Освальд. — Но учти, что если ты перегнёшь палку и я захочу отомстить, далеко ходить мне не придётся.

В подтверждение своих слов он с силой укусил Эда за внутреннюю сторону бедра, опасно близко к паху, но быстро отпустил.

— Стоп-слово? — спросил он, явно усмехаясь.

— Пошёл ты, — фыркнул Эд. Острая боль от укуса постепенно растворялась в тёплом, приятном покалывании. Наверняка останется след. Вероятно, можно было возвращать Освальду его ремни: у Эда будет не менее приятная памятка от него.

Он почувствовал мягкий поцелуй на месте укуса и глупо улыбнулся. «Сентиментальный дурак», — пронеслось у него в голове. Он не мог определить, к кому именно из них это относилось. 

Эд подхватил руками бёдра Освальда, открывая себе больше места, и наклонился ниже. Он провёл языком от ствола к мошонке, и вниз, ко входу. Синтетический, сладковатый вкус от смазки во рту стал ещё более отчётливым, но в этот момент Эд обожал даже это. Он мягко обвёл кончиком пальца отверстие, постепенно входя внутрь, и поцеловал упругую кожу рядом. Освальд вскинул бёдра и сильнее насадился на его член ртом. Эд почти полностью вынул палец, оставив внутри лишь одну фалангу.

— Пожалуйста, продолжай, — хрипло простонал Освальд, когда отстранился. 

_Пожалуйста_.

Эд довольно улыбнулся и убрал руки; вместо этого он провёл по входу всей широкой поверхностью языка, а затем прижался к нему кончиком, едва входя внутрь. Освальд что-то неразборчиво промычал и сильнее раздвинул ноги. Эд взял в свободную руку его член и продолжил настойчиво поглаживать, не переставая дразнить языком. Освальд был тёплый, влажный и тесный. Эд старался не думать о том, насколько восхитительно будет заменить язык на что-то другое, иначе всё закончилось бы прямо сейчас. Но, благо, у Освальда явно было на уме то же самое: его твёрдая рука надёжно пережимала основание члена Эда, не позволяя ему кончить. Сотрудничество, в самом деле.

Он продолжал чередовать пальцы, которые входили всё глубже, и язык, когда Освальд начал нетерпеливо ёрзать под ним, почти вырываясь.

— Хватит, хватит, хватит, — выдохнул он, едва не спихивая его с себя. В ответ на возмущённый возглас Освальд быстро, отрывисто объяснил: — Сейчас, презерватив, внутрь, _пожалуйста_. 

Эд не был уверен, был ли в его жизни приказ (или отчаянная просьба), который он так сильно хотел бы исполнить. Его пальцы нашли между складок смятой постели презерватив, и он быстро раскатал его на своём члене. Освальд согнул здоровую ногу в колене, и Эд подхватил её, укладывая к себе на плечо. Он взял член в руку, прижимая его ко входу. Даже не проникая внутрь, даже сквозь презерватив он чувствовал одуряющее тепло, исходящее от Освальда. По коже побежали мурашки. 

Эд перехватил ремень, связывающий запястья Освальда, и прижал руки над его головой к постели. Освальд был полностью раскрыт перед ним: рёбра чётко проступали под бледной кожей, тяжёлый, влажно блестящий от смазки член почти лежал на его животе. На груди, бёдрах и ключицах то тут, то там виднелись едва заметные синяки и следы от укусов — то, что осталось от их прошлых встреч, до того, как Освальд надумал себе лишнего — и несколько свежих, особенно ярких. Разум Эда сам собой начал просчитывать все способы, которыми можно было бы с разной степенью кровавости и скорости вырубить или убить Пингвина. Вероятно, Освальд знал почти каждую из этих возможностей, но вместо того, чтобы сбежать, он только ещё ниже опустился на постели, прижимаясь к члену Эда.

Эд медлил; как бы сильно он ни хотел сейчас же толкнуться в подставленное тело, но не знал, насколько давно Освальд был вот так с кем-то другим. Он подготовил его, да, но три пальца и член, который Освальд с трудом мог принять до конца в рот — это очень разное.

— Эдвард, пожалуйста, — не то вздохнул, не то простонал Освальд, — я думал, этот вечер пройдёт без угроз. У меня ведь выходной, в конце концов.

Нигма хохотнул и начал двигаться между его ног, проходясь членом вдоль его ягодиц, раз за разом задевая мошонку. Освальд почти зарычал.

— Сколько ты ещё будешь наказывать меня? — спросил он.

— Я думал, что тебе нравится то, как мы проводим время, — тягуче сказал Эд и зарылся лицом в его шею. Нога на его плече норовила вот-вот свалиться, и он придержал её рукой, отпуская запястья Освальда. — Уверен, что готов принять меня?

Он ни на секунду не поверил бы, что Освальд скажет, что да, это слишком, что он не способен на что-то, пусть даже «что-то» — это принять в себя член Эда, но Нигма отчаянно хотел услышать, как тот скажет это вслух. 

Освальд выразительно посмотрел на него и приподнялся на локтях. Их лица оказались в паре сантиметров друг от друга. Пингвин чуть прокашлялся, как перед выверенной, эмоциональной речью, и сказал:

— Да, Эдвард, я более чем уверен, что вполне могу принять твой член, и более того!.. — его голос стал на октаву выше и дрогнул, когда Эд всё же вошёл в него на несколько сантиметров, — более того, я бы этого очень, очень, очень хотел, — Эд продвинулся до конца; их влажные бёдра прижались друг к другу. Нигма застыл, глядя на него, выжидательно приподняв брови. — О боже, двигайся, придурок!

Эд широко улыбнулся и стремительно поцеловал его, валя на постель, действительно начиная двигаться. Смех Освальда под ним, плотный жар, который окружил его, ощущение прижавшегося к его животу горячего члена — всего было слишком много, слишком хорошо. Он оторвался от губ Освальда и приподнялся, чтобы было удобней наращивать темп. 

— Чёрт, да, — облегчённо выдохнул Освальд, когда толчки стали особенно жёсткими. Он обхватил ладонью свой член, так же отрывисто, сильно толкаясь в свой кулак, и расслабленно прикрыл глаза.

Взгляд Эда опустился вниз, туда, где его член раз за разом входил в Освальда, и коснулся подпухшего отверстия пальцами. То, что Пингвин был таким с ним, был таким _для него_ , таким раскрытым, жаждущим, отчаянно требующим брать его, уже это заставляло скулить от восторга. Он был тесным, горячие стенки плотно сжимали член Эда внутри, и Освальд специально продолжал сжиматься вокруг него, делая происходящее почти невыносимым. Это было хорошо, так хорошо, что Эд просто не мог заставить себя замедлиться, хотя бы на минуту продлить это ощущение — это казалось почти невозможным. Он совершенно упустил момент, когда вот-вот готов был кончить, но его не упустил Освальд. Он упёрся ногой в грудь Эда, отстраняя его от себя, и покачал головой, тяжело дыша:

— Нет, нет, — сказал он, — на меня.

Эд быстро закивал и вышел из него. Они оба едва слышно зашипели от этого движения, и Нигма снял с себя презерватив, тут же связывая его в узел. Он склонился над Освальдом и прижался губами к его горячей, блестящей от пота коже, быстро поглаживая свой член.

— Ну же, Эд, — прошептал Освальд. Его голос звучал будто прямо в голове Нигмы. — Кончи для меня, быстрее.

По телу Эда прошла судорога; первые капли спермы упали на живот Освальда, и тот немного сдвинулся вверх. Нигма кивнул, продолжая поглаживать себя нетвёрдой рукой. Он опустил член ниже, так, чтобы струйки спермы покрыли промежность Освальда. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от того, как белёсые капли стекают по члену Освальда, его мошонке и входу, падая дальше, на ягодицы и постель. Он тяжело задышал, всё ещё чуть вздрагивая, и сжал член Освальда в руке; спустя несколько сбивчивых, неритмичных движений Пингвин кончил в его кулак.

Эд упал на кровать рядом с ногами Освальда и бездумно уставился в потолок. Интенсивные ощущения медленно сходили на нет; прохладный воздух гостиничного номера начал холодить влажную кожу там, где несколько мгновений назад он касался Освальда. Эд бросил весёлый взгляд на вниз, на Пингвина, который, не шевелясь, замер, пережидая последние секунды оргазма. Губы Эда растянулись в улыбке от этого по-своему очаровательного зрелища, и он обхватил руками ногу Освальда, потёршись о неё щекой. Он застыл так на секунду и прикрыл глаза, медленно, глубоко дыша. Почти задремав, Эд почувствовал в своих мокрых от пота волосах пальцы, аккуратно, нежно перебирающие и поглаживающие его пряди. Он подумает о том, почему в эти минуты ощущал себя настолько счастливым, уже завтра. Или, что лучше, вообще никогда.


	7. Chapter 7

— Я думал, мы пришли на экскурсию, — Освальд со смешком глянул на Эда, стоящего перед ним.

— Ох, прости, если тебе плохо видно, я отодвинусь, — Нигма наигранно озабоченно замельтешил, подвигаясь в сторону.

Освальд резко остановил его, вжимая бёдрами в кромку стола.

— Ну нет, мы не упустим эту возможность, — он подошёл к Эду вплотную, заставляя того вжаться в поверхность за спиной. — Откуда у тебя этот стол, напомни?

— Рабочее место первого мэра Готэма, из исторического музея, — деловито вторил Эд, касаясь кончика носа Освальда своим.

— Ага, а теперь напомни, зачем ты его украл, — с коротким смешком Освальд прикрыл глаза, запуская руки под уже расстёгнутый пиджак Нигмы.

— Именно для таких случаев, — Эдвард хищно улыбнулся и втянул Освальда в глубокий поцелуй.

Эд привёл Освальда в своё хранилище ради забавы, чтобы продемонстрировать свои материальные достижения за последние полгода. Нелепо большое помещение, заставленное кучей предметов, на первый взгляд казавшимися ширпотребом, но оказывающимися настоящим кладом, если рассмотреть их ближе. Отельная тележка для багажа, с которой от избытка сыпались пачки купюр, антикварная мебель, картины, скульптуры.

— Я не слышал в новостях, что эта скульптура Дали была украдена, — Освальд с любопытством выглянул из-за плеча Эда, пока тот ослаблял его галстук и расстёгивал жилет.

— Ох, они узнают об этом позже, — промурлыкал Эд, не отрываясь от Освальда. — Ты не представляешь, сколько шороху это наведёт.

Освальд закатил глаза, но улыбнулся сам себе, пряча лицо в плечо Эда.

— Какое коварство, мистер Нигма.

Пингвин был очарован методами работы Эдварда. Эта странная, не сходу уловимая мотивация, головоломки на месте преступления, нарочно оставленные улики. Это всё было явно не ради наживы и не для того, чтобы занять господствующую позицию в городе. Эд был художником, привлекал внимание, демонстрировал себя; каждое его преступление было перформансом, он творил искусство.

Помещение было большим, с высоченными потолками, но использование только низких тёплых настенных ламп скрадывало огромное пространство, придавая антуражу странный уют. Диско-шар, свисающий откуда-то с потолка, улавливал все источники света, хаотично разбрасывая солнечных зайчиков по всей комнате. 

— Всё это старьё наверняка очень пыльное, — Освальд уже прислонялся к Эду в расстёгнутом жилете, благоговейно оглаживая его крепкий торс под тонким слоем рубашки. — И что? Диско-шар? Ты серьёзно, откуда ты его стащил?

— Ну что ты, вчера здесь был клининг, — он сунул руку к горячей выпуклости под поясом Пингвина. — Я же знал, что ты придёшь, — Эд мягко сжал член в руке, заставляя Освальда глубоко вдохнуть. — И шар я не крал, он мой.

— Всегда на шаг впереди, мистер Нигма, — Освальд прикрыл глаза и легко толкнулся в любезно предоставленную руку Эда. — Раз уж здесь так чисто, — он надавил на Эда всем телом, призывая улечься на поверхность стола, — мы должны оправдать твои старания и эту кражу. А о шаре я забуду по меньшей мере на весь следующий час, но нам нужно будет поговорить об этом.

Эд без лишних объяснений улёгся на стол, а Освальд деловито обошёл его вокруг, на ходу проверяя внутренний карман.

— Зелёный чай или манго? — он задержал руку в кармане, давая Эду секунду на раздумья.

— Первое, — Нигма немного свесил голову со стола, открывая обзор на невероятную шею, чуть морщась от щекотки, когда Освальд бегло огладил её кончиками пальцев.

Пингвин достал небольшой бутылёк, обильно смазывая им уже обнажённый полувозбуждённый член.

Эд притянул его за бёдра, нависая прямо под членом, облизывая его и проходясь губами по чувствительной скользкой коже. Нигма был таким красивым в его руках. Освальд придерживал его за шею снизу одной рукой и направлял член другой. Окружённый роскошествами дорогого дерева, произведений искусства, золотых драгоценностей, отбрасывающих на Эда свет. Они так красиво оттеняли кожу теплом и подчёркивали глубокий зелёный оттенок костюма и белоснежность рубашки. Он как будто был частью всего этого здесь.

Пингвин замер, когда Нигма немного сдвинулся и взял его член в рот. Его пространство было тёплым и обволакивающим. Он ощущался иначе в этом положении, непривычно, язык сходу ласкал его не с той стороны, что обычно. Ощущение новизны, бережные, но настойчивые движения посылали приятную дрожь в основание позвоночника. Освальд опять коснулся его шеи сзади, не то лаская, не то придерживая её.

Эд притронулся к его бёдрам, давая Освальду знак о том, что он может двигаться.

— Уверен? — Освальд почти неощутимо подался вперёд, на пробу позволяя ощутить Нигме длину.

Тот только мягко воодушевлённо вздохнул, окружая член во рту ласковой вибрацией, и притянул его бёдра ещё ближе.

— Ох, Эд… — гримаса удовольствия на лице Освальда сменилась расслабленно приоткрытым ртом, когда он начал аккуратно входить в горло Эда, наблюдая за тем, как оно заполняется и как полностью влажный от слюны и смазки член выходит из него.

— Ты вместительнее, чем кажешься, — мягким тоном произнёс Освальд, входя в него.

Эд чуть подавился смехом, и Освальд отстранился, позволяя ему снова расслабить горло.

— Я понял, не время и не место, чтобы тебя отвлекать. Поговорим, когда ты будешь менее занят.

Эд одобрительно промычал, и Освальд плавно вошёл глубже, медленно трахая его рот выверенными ровными движениями, мягко сжимая волосы на затылке. 

С внезапной уверенностью он понял, как сильно хочет поцеловать Эда. Он медленно вышел из его рта, помогая себе придерживать член рукой, пока Нигма переворачивался, чтобы стать коленями на стол и согнуться над Освальдом для поцелуя. В таком положении он становился ещё выше обычного, заставляя Пингвина мило тянуться за его губами.

— Эд, я хочу тебя внутри, — Освальд горячо шептал в его губы, пока умные пальцы Нигмы стягивали пиджак и уже расстёгнутый жилет, обхватывая руками оголившиеся участки тела, с которого стремительно убавлялись слои ткани.

— У меня есть место для этого, — ни на секунду не прерываясь, Эд комбинировал слова и мягкие поцелуи вдоль линии челюсти Освальда.

— Дай угадаю: ты украл диван из какой-нибудь кареты коммивояжёра, прототипа персонажа Грегора Замзы?

— Мистер Ван Даль, коммивояжёры — это так мелочно, но направление мысли правильное, это действительно диван, — Эд сполз со стола, плотно прислоняясь своей всё ещё застёгнутой рубашкой к его уже голой коже.

— Тогда не заставляй меня ждать, — Освальд одним умелым движением вытащил его заправленную рубашку из брюк и добрался до горячей кожи, оглаживая живот.

???

Пространство бархатной кушетки было слишком узким, чтобы свободно лежать на ней вдвоём. Но в этом и не было потребности: Эд уже сидел сверху на Освальде, спустив штаны с них обоих.

— И всё-таки я разочарован, что это не какой-нибудь антиквариат, — Освальд приподнялся, чтобы Эд спустил его бельё.

— Ох, — Нигма театрально раздражённо закатил глаза. — Мне просто нужно было что-то практичное, чтобы иногда здесь ночевать; я не ворую ради материальной наживы.

— Значит, ты сам выбрал узкую бархатную кушетку пурпурного цвета исключительно из соображений удобства?.. — Освальд весело наблюдал за тем, как Нигма сбрасывает рубашку, сверля его почти укоризненным взглядом.

— Заткнись, — он набросился на Освальда с поцелуем, пока тот всё ещё хихикал.

Эд склонился над ним и прижался лбом к плечу Освальда, медленно с любовью обходя торс рукой, оглаживая едва заметный мягкий живот. Его рука устремилась ниже, помня о горячей просьбе Освальда, озвученной у стола. Он быстрым движением смазал пальцы и согрел густой лубрикант, одновременно выцеловывая шею Освальда, наслаждаясь его податливостью. 

— Эд, пожалуйста, — Освальд подался навстречу его рукам, не в силах язвить. — Я хочу тебя внутри, прошу. 

— Лежи смирно, — спокойно приказал Эд. — Я не собираюсь дразнить, — он мягко нажал на вход, ловя губами первые вырывающиеся из Освальда слабые стоны. — Ты так хорош для меня, Освальд, — Нигма благоговейно гладил его лицо свободной рукой, пока разрабатывал вход второй.

Слишком много чувств. Освальд смотрел на Эда затуманенным взглядом, пока тот заботился о нём.

— Тогда возьми меня, — Пингвин сильнее подался вперёд и поцеловал Эда, когда тот добавил следующий палец. Они чувствовали себя связанными, едиными, чувствующими заранее каждое следующее движение партнёра. Это ощущалось хорошо.

Эд мягко постанывал в его шею, и Освальд успел умилиться этому. Нигма входил в него только пальцами, но определённо и сам получал от этого удовольствие. Это заставляло ощутить волнение в области солнечного сплетения. Знать, что он — явное желание Эда, его страсть и что тот получает удовольствие только от того, что касается его. Восхитительно.

Первое прикосновение члена внутри вызывало чистые и горячие ощущения.

— Всё в порядке? — Эд аккуратно подался вперёд, стараясь не переусердствовать.

— Ты прекрасно меня растянул, спасибо, — Освальд всегда был благодарен за то, как Нигма волнуется о нём даже тогда, когда всё очевидно хорошо. — Можешь делать это быстрее.

Эд начал двигаться, и Освальд почувствовал себя спокойным, растянутым и наполненным. Он запутывался пальцами в волосах на затылке Нигмы как будто для того, чтобы ещё более явно чувствовать его движения.

Эд мягко вздрогнул, когда вошёл до предела, и его мошонка прижалась к ягодицам Освальда. Он дал Пингвину несколько мгновений, чтобы привыкнуть к предельной заполненности, обсыпая его поцелуями. Тот обвил ногами его талию, как будто стараясь притянуть ещё ближе. В ритм своим движениям Нигма поглаживал протекающий твёрдый член Освальда.

Успокаивающий вес и давление на пояснице побуждали Эда добавить ещё горсть смазки, которой, кажется, и без того было действительно достаточно, и продолжать двигаться. Они вошли в ритм с глубокими толчками легко и знакомо. Эд почти зарычал, оголяя зубы. Влажные шлепки кожи об кожу, Освальд гладил Эда по плечам и спине, ощущая твёрдый рельеф перекатывающихся под кожей мышц. Нигма горячо вглядывался в него, слишком близко, чтобы что-то разглядеть, но не в силах отвести взгляд. Его лицо в нескольких сантиметрах от шеи Освальда. Он чувствовал его пульс и тепло кожи, видел, как проступают отметины от засосов, деликатно украшая его ровную бледную кожу. Эд вздрогнул от ощущений и не сдержался от ещё одного глубокого поцелуя, не сбавляя нещадный ровный ритм движений.

— Ох, Освальд, — шептал он как молитву. Они прижимались друг к другу так плотно, что свободного места вовсе не оставалось. 

— Да, Эдди, сделай это для меня, кончи со мной, прошу, — Освальд почти умолял, улавливая его ритм своими встречными движениями. 

Ещё мгновение, и он ощутил ещё более горячее дыхание на своей коже. Эд кончил, и его движения становились более рваными, глубокими и наполняющими. Он ни на секунду не выпустил член Освальда, поддерживая ритм. Звуки удовольствия, такие расслабленные и неподдельные, их тела были плотно сжаты, Эд беспорядочно глубоко целовал его шею, ощущая в первую очередь через неё, как по всему телу Освальда пробегается судорога оргазма, и он автоматически сбавил темп, успокаивающе поглаживая шею и лицо Освальда, позволяя ему насладиться этими волнами, пока сам полностью растворяется в нём. 

В конце концов оба отбросили завязанные презервативы на пол, Освальд позволил ногам соскользнуть с талии Эда, и тот прилёг между ними. Он снова гладил всё ещё напряжённую спину Эда, но теперь намного мягче, его прикосновения казались почти целебными, и Эдвард становился тяжелее, расслабляясь и мурлыкая, лёжа на его груди.

Ласковое спокойствие после напряжённого горячего взаимодействия и грубых влажных касаний. Успокаивающие прикосновения к тем же саднящим и раздражённым местам, но уже с другими намерениями делало их обоих такими тёплыми и податливыми.

— Эд, — Освальд тут же откашлялся, поняв, что произнёс это неожиданно хрипло.

— Мм? — Нигма зарылся носом в его шею, и от этого щекотного ощущения Освальд коротко рассмеялся.

— В эту пятницу в семейном особняке устраивают благотворительный вечер. Мама хотела передать тебе приглашение, — Освальд немного нервно, машинально гладил плечо Эда, не отдавая себе отчёт в действиях. — Если ты, конечно, хочешь и у тебя нет других планов. Там будет добрая часть городской элиты, я подумал, что это может быть мероприятием твоего формата, — он звучал наигранно спокойно.

— А меня приглашают как твоего сопровождающего или как часть городской элиты? — Эд мягко глубоко смеялся, целуя шею Освальда, чувствуя, как его кадык неспокойно дёрнулся. Нигма приподнялся, как можно приличнее усаживаясь рядом. — Я согласен в любом случае, для меня честь побывать в вашем особняке, — серьёзно сказал он.

Освальд закатил глаза, но не сдержал ласковую улыбку.

???

— Ольга, верно? — Эд мгновенно нацепил свою самую очаровательную улыбку. — Рад познакомиться, я Эдвард Нигма, должен быть в списке приглашённых, — он коротко поклонился.

На лице женщины не дрогнул ни единый мускул, она выглядела утомлённой этой беседой, которая ещё даже не успела начаться. В ответ на бьющий ключом энтузиазм Эда она только сделала шаг в сторону, впуская его в дом.

Эд не хотел оставлять попыток понравиться ей. Дружбу с прислугой часто недооценивали.

— Устали, наверное, то и дело сегодня раскрывать и закрывать двери, вероятно, это утомляет, — он повесил верхнюю одежду на предложенную вешалку.

— Не утомляют, если не болтают, — безразлично сказала домработница и рaзвернулась для того, чтобы не то уйти по своим делам, не то провести Нигму в общий зал. Он понадеялся на второй вариант и последовал за ней, на всякий случай соблюдая дистанцию.

Особняк ожидаемо был под стать хозяевам. Большой, готичный, но уютный. Холодность огромного пространства компенсировалась тёплым освещением и огнём камина. Строгие цвета мебели и стен разбавлял шикарный текстиль и уйма милых вещичек, которые делали дом обжитым.

Одного беглого взгляда Эду было достаточно для того, чтобы оценить уровень всех приглашённых и понять, что это мероприятие поистине его уровень. Члены городского совета, представители элиты и гражданских структур. Здесь явно были люди, с которыми ему следовало познакомиться. В дальнем углу комнаты работал телевизор, который смотрел один-единственный старый аристократ, до которого никому не было дела, как и ему до всего происходящего. 

Единственное, чего недоставало этой комнате, это само семейство Ван Далей. Ни Освальда, ни его родителей здесь не было, и Эду казалось неприличным не поприветствовать их в первую очередь и не поблагодарить Гертруду за приглашение. Выискивать их по всему особняку тоже не казалось хорошей идеей, поэтому он решил обойти только первый этаж, который сегодня был отдан торжеству.

Удивительно, как стремительно уменьшался гул зала с каждым шагом, с которым Эд отдалялся от него. Спустя пару неудачных попыток он всё-таки услышал голоса мистера и миссис Ван Даль. Пронёсшаяся в голове мысль о неприличии подслушивания приватной беседы быстро разбилась о то, что Нигма услышал в ней собственное имя.

— Я думаю, они придут вместе, Освальд теперь так много времени проводит с этим юношей. Я уверена, что и за закрытыми дверьми тоже. Он очаровательный молодой человек, а у нашего мальчика есть вкус.

Эд невольно тепло улыбнулся сам себе. 

— Почему тогда ты волнуешься о нём, дорогая? — Элайджа звучал мягко и спокойно. — У Освальда не только хороший вкус, но и ясный ум, я уверен, что он знает, что делает.

— Они неспроста не объявляют себя парой, — Гертруда звучала напряжённее и обеспокоенней обычного. — Материнское сердце всё чувствует, мальчик влюблён, и у них достаточно оснований для того, чтобы быть вместе. К тому же Освальд открытый гей, ни о какой публичной неловкости здесь речи идти не может. Дело в Эдварде, я боюсь, что он может играть им. Конечно же, Освальд очень умный и расчётливый, но его сердце очень мягкое и податливое. Я всегда говорила ему, что опасно доверять слишком красивым людям. Эдвард кажется замечательным, но ему не чужды корыстность и легкомыслие.

Эд поймал себя на том, что потерял бдительность и не следил за тем, чтобы не оказаться пойманным. Он чувствовал себя странно расстроенным, и его мозг быстро пытался найти этому обоснование. Была ли она права? Однозначно. Он самостоятельно создавал себе образ лёгкого на подъём, весёлого человека, с которым очень просто весело провести время, если ты ему понравишься. Получив желаемое, ему было всё равно, насколько явной для его жертвы манипуляцией это оказывалось по итогу. Сейчас же он осознавал, что впервые за долгое время ему не хотелось, чтобы такая его репутация распространялась на всех, кто его окружает. Он _действительно_ хотел, чтобы родители Освальда считали его хорошей парой для их сына.

Кроме того, щемящее ощущение в груди не давало ему ни на каплю разозлиться. Они заботились о сыне, беспокоились о нём и строили реалистичные предположения, при этом не вторгаясь в его личное пространство. Мысли, которые Эд больше всего на свете хотел отбросить в данную секунду, были о том, насколько далеки от этой элементарной заботы были его собственные родители.

В следующее мгновение из мыслей его вырвал стремительно нарастающий гул из общего зала. Мгновенно сгруппировавшись, он быстрым тихим шагом вернулся обратно, чтобы не оказаться пойманным.

Почти все гости столпились в той части пространства, которая до этой минуты интересовала их наименьшим образом — у телевизора, за креслом старого аристократа, который слишком реалистично угрожал тростью всем, кто осмелится загородить ему экран. 

Эд аккуратно протиснулся в середину толпы, прислушиваясь к корреспондентке, вещающей о том, что минуту назад на пресс-конференции капитан полиции Джеймс Гордон объявил об очередной победе городских властей над организованной преступностью и ещё одном шаге к достижению светлого будущего Готэма. С экрана вещало его напряжённое лицо: _«В последнее время мы бросили множество сил на то, чтобы наконец покончить с лицензиями на преступления, введёнными по инициативе Освальда Ван Даля. Наконец с этим покончено, и впредь ни у кого в этом городе нет прав на совершение преступлений, я гарантирую вам это»._ Вслед за монологом последовали вспышки камер и вопросы журналистов, но Эду до них уже не было дела.

Он похолодел внутри. Новости звучали слишком плохо. Освальд точно этого не планировал. Эд ещё раз оглянулся для того, чтобы поискать его взглядом, но почувствовал, как со всех сторон его неприятно обнимает вибрация от шёпота присутствующих. До Эда доносились обрывки фраз, которые заставляли челюсть напряженно сжиматься. _«Сынок Ван Далей снова облажался?», «Бедные родители, мистер Ван Даль не покладая рук поддерживает репутацию семьи и до сих пор трудится в ателье, а сын только пожинает плоды и делает всё, что ему заблагорассудится», «Что ж, видно, что рос он явно не в аристократическом окружении, мальчика вырастила улица и одинокая уставшая мать. Им повезло, что отец принял их к себе»._

Едва сдерживаясь, Эд громко вдохнул, не желая слушать этот идиотский лепет абсолютно не смыслящих людей, которым их собственное жалкое мнение, основанное на слухах и стереотипах, кажется весомее любых видимых достижений. Освальд не зря говорил о том, что и по сей день он не смог добиться полного принятия у местной знати из-за своего бедного детства. Сейчас же Эд считал его счастливчиком — чувствовать себя частью этого змеиного гнезда он не пожелал бы никому. 

_«Впоследствии сам мистер Ван Даль, более известный как Пингвин, отказался давать комментарии, хоть и удосужил нас своим присутствием на пресс-конференции в зале заседаний городского совета»,_ — сообщила корреспондентка.

— Городской совет… — Эд прошептал себе под нос, подсчитывая в уме, как быстро он сможет добраться туда и предположительно перехватить Освальда. 

Все вместе взятые гости этого мероприятия и на процент не стоили того, чтобы оставаться с ними. Не задумываясь, Эда принял решение. Импульс сорваться с места, чтобы приехать к Освальду, был настолько чистым, что не оставлял ни капли колебаний. Сейчас он _должен_ был быть с Освальдом — и точка. 

Стремительно выходя из комнаты, он обернулся, заметив, как Гертруда провожает его обеспокоенным, но одобрительным взглядом.


End file.
